UTTFX : The Awakening
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Supposedly 5th installment of UTTF series. After the event on Omicron 6, the Epsilon and Delta were scattered on the galaxy. Having unemployed, the remainings of UTTF on Kalydon accepted the offers from TCA. Rated M for Gore, intense violence, language.
1. Once again, FNGs

**A/N : This should be the 5****th**** installment of the series, but I decided to jump a few stories, sorry. Not much spoilers, although there may be some. I'll tell you some now :**

**1. Jalal and Celis died, but resurrected into a Necris.  
>2. Celis is actually the biological daughter of the Necris High Inquisitor (bitch) Akasha.<br>3. UT3 has happened, but Jester, Othello and Bishop didn't die.  
>4. Universe additions : STH and TLAB (figure that out yourself)<strong>

**Instead of the usual mission format, all will be told in 3****rd**** person, and there might be some 1****st**** person, temporarily.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except things I own.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<br>Romulus (Half-me, half Epic Games(dot)inc)  
><strong>

**On with the wa… er… I mean, show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Once again, FNGs<strong>

The Axon's action of opening the portal to another dimension results such a great effect. Miraculously they weren't banned; instead the NEG opened the portal as openly as possible. The other dimensions were suddenly connected. Despite their unpreparedness, they travelled on the dimension that had opened the gateway. The dimension was eventually dubbed as 'the Gateway source'.

It's been 2 years since Malcolm's betrayal. The Epsilons and Deltas were separated, and finally no longer existed. The people who used to be part of them, were scattering around the galaxy, but most of them are settled on one place : Kalydon.

* * *

><p><span>Kalydon, 0900 Hours.<span>

Several kinds of species were walking on the street of Kalydon. Most of them were human, but the non-humans were also dominant. Despite the awkwardness, all people greeted each other like friends. There were also TCA squads patrolling on the streets, and they were also consisted of different species.

Koden glanced at the Whos on his right, who was waving their hands cheerfully at him. He replied it with a smile, though he felt really strange. On his left was Jacob, also feeling the same way. He greeted some humans with some green old-fashioned outfit, complete with a big steel hat with a slight, but visible sign of awkwardness on his face, at least for Koden it was visible.

"Really peculiar sights, don't you agree, Mason?" he said.

"Totally, NEG's spreading its territories without being seen by these peoples." Jacob replied.

Koden could barely see 2 Mobian figures sliding on the Hoverboard among the crowd. He quickly recognized them as Sonic and Tails. They both landed on their feet, and held the Boards with their hands, "Koden, Jacob! So glad to see you here!" said Sonic.

"Not riding an Extreme Gears, aren't you?" replied Jacob.

"Street's full, and I'm not in the mood right now."

"You see our Ex-captain?"

"Hmm, yeah. I saw him when I stopped by a chili dog stand. He and Ray entered an Izanagi Restaurant."

"Lead the way, blue blur." Koden spoke, earning a cocky grin from the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>On the restaurant, Ramirez and Isa were sitting on separate sofas, both drinking lemonade. "Life sucks…" muttered Ramirez.<p>

"Yeah, who knows Malcolm would sell us, ALL of us, to the hand of the Necris?"

Both war veteran looked at each other, and chuckled. Yeah, both of them had expected that their supposedly good friend would turn them over.

"Ya, know? I'm starting to hate money. It's all the people ever think about in here. Money, power, assets, those things are nothing to me now."

"Asset, yeah. That's the term I want to hear the last. I still remember those 2 words Reaper told me on Tokaido, keeps haunting me until today."

"'Disposable assets', I know." A voice spoke to them. Both men turned around to see Koden, Jacob, Sonic and Tails. "Got some space for us?" asked Sonic.

"Plenty. Just sit down."

All 4 sat on the space available. They started their little talk again after all the boys had sat down. "So…" Ramirez began, "What were you guys doing for a filler?"

"Running" Replied Sonic.

"Fighting with holographic opponents" Replied Koden.

"Target practice" Replied Jacob.

"Tinkering and reading science books" Replied Tails.

"Looking for the news whether Malcolm's dead or not" This earned the ex-captain strange looks from his friends, "Just kidding, I'm looking for a job, found that TCA's recruiting people this month."

"You all want to join the Authority?" asked Jacob.

All 6 of them began to think, but was cut short when 2 Whos entered the restaurant. They had recognized them as Tabby and Karen. "Hi!" called Tabby, "You guys are coming here!"

"A pure coincidence…" muttered Ramirez, "Well, you want to bring some seats here?"

Both girls pulled out 2 empty seats and placed them by the table. "So, what are you guys talking about?" asked Tabby.

"TCA's recruiting until the next Tuesday." Replied Koden.

"What's a TCA?" asked Karen.

"'Terran Colonial Authority', the police of this world. Well, they're more like a minor soldier organization, trained to protect the borders. Not as much action as the marine offers though."

"You're interested in becoming one of us?" suddenly a gruff voice spoke. Everyone turned around to see 5 people with TCA overalls stood with ease position, "That can be arranged. Staff Sergeant Dawson, at your service. You must be the UTTF remains…"

Isa shook the man's hand. It was pretty strong, meaning that this particular soldier has gone through hell. "We haven't decided yet, sir."

"Ah, but you're going to make a fine group of soldiers on the Colonial Authority. We need people so badly since the last Skaarj invasion. They're attacking our borders even aggressively. And you know how our forces were crippled by the Necris on Taryd. Plus, now that you're being jobless this is a good chance."

Everyone was in deep thought, but before they can even decide, Dawson spoke again, "We're picking up the recruits on 10 AM tomorrow. That's the last transport so make your choices." The TCA soldiers left the restaurant.

"So… what do you think?" asked Isa.

"I think they have a point, Hande. We need job, TCA got some rooms, this is too good to pass." Said Koden.

"We still need some more people. Guys, maybe we should talk to our friends on Kalydon." Suggested Tabby.

"Great idea." Jacob agreed. "So, we're all in?"

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"In."

Everyone put their hands together, "Then we're all in this together." Said Isa.

* * *

><p><span>The next day, 0900 Hours.<span>

All eight of them were standing on the starport by an enormous shuttlecraft with TCA insignia on it. They were waiting for their friends who had yet to show up.

"I'm waaaaaiting!" said Sonic tapping his foot impatiently.

"You think they'll come?" asked Jacob.

"I have faith on them." Replied Ramirez.

As if the cue, several people began to show up from the east. They slowly emerged, walking rather coolly as the Kalydon primary star rose on the sky.

*UT2003 Intro Soundtrack [Juggernaut Entrance] - Playing*

The group consisted of some Delta-Eps team and some additions. There were Brock, Lauren, Jayce, Johnatan, Trip, Amy, Shadow, Aang, Toph, Celis, Xavier, Hildy, Othello and finally, Bishop. They slowly approached the port (a little bit much to Sonic's disappointment.). The eight stared at the approaching group of soon-to-be new recruits. "Wow, just wow…" said Koden.

"Cool…" commented Tabby.

"They're slowpokes! Come on get over here already!" Sonic shouted, unheard by the group unfortunately.

As all 14 recruits arrived, Othello was the first to greet them, "Hey, long time no see, ol' pals."

"Heh, heh. Looks like we're kicking asses again Terence, only in a government organization." Said Isa.

"The governments and the corporations have but slight differences." Bishop spoke. "If the leadership falls to yet the hands of sinful people, our fate will be the same as the day we fight the Necris."

"Being a wise guy as always…" muttered Trip.

"SONIKKU!"

At that point, Sonic was tackled by a certain pink hedgehog to the ground. "Help!"

Everyone (except perhaps, Bishop and Shadow.) chuckled at the sight of the Hero of Mobius being held on the concrete floor. "Should we help him?" asked Jacob.

"We should, or we're gonna be late." Said Isa.

* * *

><p>The group entered the shuttlecraft and seated themselves on the available seats. They put on the seat belts and sat calmly, waiting for the ship to take off.<p>

"Ex-UTTF, huh?"

Everyone turned to a grass green Mobian fox who just spoke with a Russian accent. He wore a leather jacket and camouflage jeans. On his shoulder was an Inuit corporation insignia. What really made everyone freaked out was how similar his physical appearances were compared to Tails, safe the tails. The fox only had one. "Name's Levinski, Anatoly Levinski. But call me Lev."

"You're from… Inuit?" asked Ramirez.

"Kicked out and was transferred here." 'Levinski' calmly answered, "I've been there for 5 years, and finally they got tired of me."

"Wait… 5 years?" said Jacob. "The portal's opened just 2 years ago!"

"He's local here." Came a female voice from the other side. It was from a Mobian cat with purple fur with red highlights. She had green eyes and long tail with white fluff at the end. She wore a purple vest and red skirt. "Just talked to him a little while ago. Name's Starlight by the way."

Everyone wanted to ask more, but it seemed that Levinski didn't want to talk anymore and this 'Starlight' character seemed to be done talking with them.

Another group of people walked inside the shuttle and sat on the empty seats. One of them was a human with brown hair standing up. He had a green military outfit and a metal mask. "Lev, you're here too!" He spoke excitedly.

"They got no other place to send me, Romulus. What about your job?"

"Kicked out of marine. Sorry haven't told you about it yet. So we're both rejects, huh?"

"Da, I think so."

The shuttle took off shortly. Everyone awaited for their arrival on the TCA headquarters. No one spoke a word as they were completely thrilled. Soon enough, the shuttle landed on a planet.

Everyone stepped out and was greeted by a tropical sight of the planet. Jacob looked at his surroundings and took a deep breath. "I thought I'd never see this beautiful place again…"

Isa looked at the TCA base. It was built by a lake. The scenery was really beautiful. He could hear the serene sound from the birds, he could feel the cold breeze of the mountain. He turned to his friends and spoke.

"We're here guys. We're in Avalon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Those who haven't played Unreal II : The Awakening can look at Avalon at liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com. The page of the mission hasn't been built yet, but the training mission was set on Avalon. It was quite a sight.**

**I've been torn between using the Mercs or Jugs entrance music. I think jugs is better. The mercs are on 'watch?v=fOm9Lv12rkQ', the jugs are on 'watch?v=MTCfkI1pfVM', both in youtube.**

**Before you ask, yeah I have used Karen and Xavier before. Karen was on my Vampire Incident story and Xavier was on my deleted NX-03 story. Both are vampires.**

**Special thanks from those who had willingly let me use their OCs! Without you these story won't exist!**

**One little note for UT2004 player (that means you OSHUJAX), this version of Othello is not from Thunder Crash. It was from the Ronin one here liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com/Ronin. The individual character can be looked up here : liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com/Othello. For Bishop, just do the same, but put 'Bishop' instead of Othello.**

**Last note :REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. Green is Definitely Our Color

**A/N : Second chapter. And thank you Shadow's Party Girl 96 for the idea for your char!**

**Ramirez : But you said it defies the law of physics…**

**Me : Starlight's a cat, Ray.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except things I own.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Green is definitely our color.<strong>

The recruits were lining up by the shuttle. A group of men walked in front of them and stopped at the center before facing the recruits. Tabby could see that one of the men on the front was not an ordinary man. He was wearing a heavily armored outfit. He had a Mohawk-style haircut, and his expression was aggressive and… rather wild.

"A Juggernaut?" said Jayce, "As our leader?"

"But this one's less dumb; hell he doesn't even look dumb at all." Said Jacob.

The Juggernaut looked at the recruit with a somewhat disappointed look. Romulus was shivering in fear as the gene-boosted man looked at him, but finally took his eyes off him in a second. He let out a sigh of relief, a faint one so nobody can hear it.

Starlight could feel that the Juggernaut was staring at her. She looked up, to see that he had neared himself toward her. "I like her." She heard the Juggernaut muttered with his gruff voice. He then backed off and continued his investigation.

"Pervert." She spoke.

"That was not what he meant to say." Starlight turned to Lev. "It seems that he saw a potential on you."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, never heard of a perverted Jugg before."

"ATTENTION!" The Juggernaut's voice boomed. "Welcome to Avalon TCA Headquarters. I'm Sector Commander Gorge and I will personally watch the qualification test. Follow me, recruits. May this be your lucky day." Gorge and his men walked away.

"May the Lord guide us to our victory…" Bishop whispered.

"Amen…" Everyone acknowledged as they followed Gorge.

* * *

><p>Soon, Gorge stopped them near high cliffs separated by a river that flows with such a strong current. There was a drawbridge connecting both ends. There was nothing to hold onto, which makes anyone who would cross the bridge fall really easily. "Alright, recruits!" Said Gorge. "This is the first phase of your test! All you have to do is make your way to the other side of this bridge! Anything is allowed! But if you hit the line on the end of the river, you're disqualified! Now, AANG!"<p>

The young Avatar took some steps backward. Then he leaped on the air and flew high. He successfully made a smooth touchdown on the other side of the bridge.

"Passed, ALAN DOMINIC!"

A Human boy stepped in front of the bridge, preparing to cross the bridge. He took the first step, and successfully made it without falling.

Then the second step…

Suddenly the bridge shook a little bit too hard for the boy that he fell on the river and was taken to the line. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise coming from the end of the river.

"Failure, AMELIA ROSE!"

Amy was really nervous when her name was called. "Okay, I think it's now or never."

She took a step forward, and another step. So far it doesn't cause any disaster. She took another step, still good. Soon she found herself only a couple steps from the end of the bridge. She became really happy for her achievement…

Until it happened…

Suddenly the bridge shook very hard, so hard that it threw Amy away from the bridge. "AAAHH!" She screamed as she flew away. In a desperate act, she grabbed the rock on the edge of the cliff and successfully pulled herself up. "Phew… that was close."

"Passed, ANATOLY LEVINSKI!"

Unlike the previous two, Lev just calmly stepped on the bridge. He casually walked and walked and walked, without a pause. Amazingly the drawbridge was steady as he stepped on the wood planks. Other recruits stared at the sight with awe as the grass green furred fox stepped on the ground with a triumphant grin.

"What the hell?" said Sonic. "How did he do that?"

"He figured out the stable spots." Replied Tails. "It's so hard to notice them. I'm surprised he was able to."

"Passed, BROCK!"

"This is too easy." He carefully walked on the bridge with his body lowered and his hands holding the sides of the planks. Smoothly he made it to the other side without rocking the bridge.

"Passed, CELESTE EVAN!"

After that, there was nothing interesting. Some people passed, but many fell on the water. "This is really a hard test. Hard to believe the marine didn't do something like this." Said Jacob.

"They didn't?" asked Tabby.

"Nope, er… by the way, I think it's your turn now, Cel…"

"CELIS MCDODD!"

The young Necris girl began walking on the bridge. She took the steps really carefully. But then, not even 5 seconds later, the bridge shook hard. Celis decided that it was time to go panic as she ran all the way to the end of the bridge, rocking the bridge even more each steps. Knowing that she would fall if she stayed longer, she leaped on the air.

The distance was pretty long, but she successfully made it, almost falling on the river though.

"Passed."

"Phew, she almost fall, you know…" Tabby spoke.

"Almost… but she didn't." replied Xavier. "That's one thing I like from her, really persistent."

"All Necris are persistent."

"CHARLES TUCKER!"

Trip successfully made it without any problem. He was able to step his feet with minimum force on the planks without creating a disaster.

The test went pretty fast that the group didn't notice that it was 'H' already. "HILDY MCDODD!"

The Who-girl encountered some problems getting to the destination, but eventually made it.

"Passed, ISA HANDOYO!"

"Okay, here goes nothing." He began crawling to the end of the bridge, but just as he was halfway there, the bridge was twisted. Isa was now upside down. He crawled slower due to the increased force needed. Soon he was on the end of the bridge, but now there's one thing : How can he get up?

He reached for a rock on the cliff with his right hand. His left hand soon followed. After he was able to get a firm hold, he let go of his feet and launched himself up.

"Passed. JACOB MASON!"

"Aw, hell yea!" Jacob cheered. He jumped down to the river and swam all the way to the other side. Then he climbed up with an amazing speed to the top.

"Wow, just wow." Isa said. "That current is awfully strong you know."

"I've been in worse."

"Passed, JAYCE OSWALD!"

The ex-Blood Reaver mercenary did a straight dash to the other side, successfully made it without stopping. The bridge was still rocking even after she left it. Gorge waited until the bridge stopped.

"Passed, JEREMIAH O'CONNOR!"

Bishop's head lit up as his name was spoken. The crusader-like mercenary whispered something before his feet stepped on the planks. Every step he made didn't make the bridge move at all, as if his body was made out of air. Eventually, he reached the finish line.

"Passed, JONATHAN ARCHER!"

Archer made it halfway to the bridge when it rocked rather hardly. He fell on the river, but managed to swim to the other side.

"Damn, this is one hell of a test!" He grumbled as he climbed up the cliff. Eventually he made it, but he was really drained that he collapsed on the ground after that.

"Passed, KAREN MILLER!" The vampire/witch Who was already on the other side the second her name was called. The bridge didn't even look like it had been stepped on, "Okay passed, KODEN!"

"Okay, let's bring on the challenge!" The Vexian walked carefully on the bridge, step by step. He was quickly almost on the end of the bridge. Triumphantly he dashed to finish, and his carelessness was proven to be a mistake. The bridge rocked hard, but he anticipated it with one move…

"ETC BOMB!"

His feet exploded, throwing him to the destination. He landed rather hardly face first. "Well, at least I…"

"Passed." Gorge spoke, as if continuing Koden's sentence. "LAUREN!"

Lauren copied what Brock did, and also successfully made it.

"Passed, MAURICE!"

The Fastest Thing Alive prepared himself for a run. "I really hope I'm not going to fall. I hate water." Sonic said to Tails.

"You took a swimming lesson on Axon Training Center on Taryd… didn't you?" replied Tails.

"I still hate water, even though now I can swim… a little. Well, see ya around, bro!"

He made a really quick dash to the finish line, leaving a streak of blue behind. The bridge was rocking really hard that the ropes were almost cut off.

"Passed, MILES PROWER!"

"My turn…" the twin-tailed fox began spinning his tails and took off. It took him quite a while to get to pass the river, not to mention his crash land due to the lack of strength. He passed anyways.

"Passed, RAMIREZ ADAMS!"

"At last. Time to get these old muscles to work!" Ramirez then jumped down, but didn't let himself fall like Jacob. He grabbed the plank on the bridge and started making his way to the finish line. As he was nearing the cliff, he dropped and grabbed the rocks. Then he climbed up as fast as he could.

"That was some stunt, Ramirez…" said Isa.

"I always know I'm the best…"

"Passed, ROMULUS!"

The mercenary got himself ready before starting his dash toward the bridge. It soon started leaning to the left. Romulus anticipated it by grabbing the wood plank with his left hand while keep dashing. He successfully made it without any significant problem.

"Passed, SAPPHIRE!"

A blond haired Human girl stepped on the edge of the cliff and pulled out a tube. She pushed a button and suddenly a particle beam shot out and hit the bridge. The girl jumped and swung herself to the other side using the particle beam without any problem.

"Passed, SHADOW!"

The black 'Ultimate Lifeform' hedgehog pulled out a red chaos emerald and shouted one word : "CHAOS CONTROL!"

And then he teleported across the river. "Passed." Said Gorge. "STARLIGHT!"

Starlight lowered herself and leaped on the air. Then she did several back flips all the way across the river. She then landed gracefully on the ground, right in front of Levinski. In fact, she almost landed on his chest.

"Wow, that's some stunt!" He complimented.

"Thanks, Grassy!"

Levinski frowned, "'Grassy'?"

"You know, you're kinda cute."

"We hardly even know each other, and you started giving me nickname?" Levinski chuckled, "My friends used to call me Grass though…"

"Passed, TABBY MONSON!"

The black haired Who-girl dashed as fast as she could, resulting the bridge to swing uncontrollably. She quickly jumped before she was thrown away. Unfortunately she wasn't able to get to the finish.

But she successfully grabbed the rock on the cliff. She then started climbing up to the surface. Despite the lack of things to hold on to, she was able to get to the surface really fast.

"Passed, TERENCE MARSHALL!"

Othello stepped on the bridge with visible excitement on his face. "Ooh, yeah!" With that, he crawled on the bridge like Isa, but he also managed keeping it steady, occasionally.

He made it after several minutes and several almost-falling moments. After that, he did several victory dances, which made some people sweatdropped.

"Passed, TOPH!"

Just as her name was spoken, the blind Earthbender catapulted herself with by earthbending the ground she was stepping on. She successfully made it to the other side in a second.

"Passed, XAVIER COLE!"

Celis stared at her vampire boyfriend as he prepared for a jump. Xavier took off, but failed to land on the surface and instead had his feet hitting the rocks. Xavier quickly ran up vertically, and successfully made it.

"Passed. Alright, out of 112 recruits, only 32 of you passed the first phase." Gorge briefed. "That was fewer than last year, but it'll have to do. To the second phase now!"

* * *

><p>Gorge brought the recruits to a huge pit of hazardous obstacle course. It looked pretty dangerous, but everyone was unfazed by the sight. "Recruits! This is where your teamwork is tested. You all will be sent down here to reach the finish. If one of you makes it, the remaining of you will be qualified to the TCA. This course is no holographic so death might be possible." At this, everyone started to murmur. "You can back down now before it's too late. Either you want to continue or stop, be sure you made the right choice."<p>

No one seemed to back down, "Good. Now, each of you will not allowed to use special tools like swords, knives, special artifacts, etc., so all of your belongings must be turned in on this table. You'll be able to take it back after the test is over."

Everyone did as said and went to the gate to the pit and stood by a force field that blocked the course, preparing for the test. As the recruits were all gathered, the gate closed and the force field was off. The doors next to them began to open, revealing a line of Axon TG-2 Hoverboards and Extreme Gears, and also sets of weapons.

"Grab what you can boys, cause it looks like this is going to be a hard test." Said Romulus. Everyone complied and took the equipments. They held as many as they could bring, except for Othello, who brought double Duster CAR.

"Hey, isn't that a little bit too heavy for you?" asked Koden.

"At least I look like a badass." Replied the black skinned mercenary.

Everyone set off after gearing up. They hadn't encountered anything, at least until a squadron of robots swarmed them with CAR on their hands. Everyone took cover to avoid the shots thrown at them, "Holy shit! They got a Bio-Mech suit Mark III!" exclaimed Levinski, "Last time I checked only Liandri Mining Robots uses them!"

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched a chaos spear to one of the robots, only to have the armor they had absorbing the damage, "The Hell? That should've worked!"

"Bio-Mech suit Mark III, I've ever read about it. That's the most durable armor ever made, consists of titanium, refined steel, and…"

" Prower, just tell them that it is as STRONG AS A FREAKIN' STARSHIP HULL!"

"Hey, Shadow!" shouted Jacob, "What was that thing you tried to do against Sonic 3 days ago?"

The black hedgehog nodded and dashed to the front line as his body began to glow, "CHAOS BLAST!"

KA-BOOM!

A huge explosion with a radius of 20 meters erupted, destroying all the bots to oblivion. All that was left was some ashes. "Wow, I never knew we got a walking Redeemer among us." Commented Romulus.

"Walking what?" asked Shadow, who had gone back to the group.

"Redeemer, that thermonuclear missile that was strong enough to get rid of several tanks. Never mind, let's just get this over with."

Everyone continued their way to the end of the course. They haven't been attacked by anything, at least until a Manta sped up toward the group. Everyone quickly took cover, except Bishop. He calmly raised his sniper rifle and took a shot. It precisely hit the robot that drove the hovercraft, which kept speeding until it crashed on a fence. "I am but an instrument of death…" said Bishop with a solemn voice.

The group continued their way out to the finish line, until suddenly they came across what seemed to be a laser wall. "Hold up guys" Ordered Romulus. "I think we got ourselves some roadblock."

"Can't we just destroy the force field generator?" asked Jacob.

"It's using the newly updated version." Said Levinski, "The power generator is on another place. They're connected by a cable wire. We just need to look for it, anyone find it?"

"Is it what I'm stepping right now?" asked Trip. Everyone looked at his foot. Indeed it was a cable connected to the force field emitter.

"Good, now all we need is to get to…" But Romulus was cut short when a horde of robots, the robots that weren't bio-mech armor, started pouring from the direction the group came from. "Crap… they're everywhere!"

"We need to split our groups into two!" exclaimed Isa, "One of the groups will have to find the generator while the other will have to defend the line and prevent them from intercepting the tracker group!"

Everyone agreed with the plan. The group soon decided that it would be Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Levinski and Starlight who will track the Generator while the others would block the horde.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to build this Chaos-damned thing so long?" shouted Shadow after 15 minutes of searching. They were still tracing the cable, which was almost 2 miles long.<p>

"Security purpose." was the only answer he got from the grass green fox. "But here we are."

The generator was smaller than the group had expected (except maybe for Levinski). It has energy running on it. There was a screen on the front complete with a keyboard. "Anyone knows how to use this?" asked Tails.

"Hey Grassy, you said you know things or two about this." Said Starlight to Levinski.

"Okay, but please stop calling me like that…" The Russian accented Mobian started his work on the keyboard. Suddenly he stopped and stared at the screen. "My God! Talk about spaghetti! Who designed this thing?"

"Got a problem?" asked Tails.

"Da, the scripts are really complicated. There's only 2 choices. Either I blow this thing up or try hacking the important sections, but that'll take time."

"What about the first one?"

"This is one of the latest ones. Creating an insignificant spark on the wrong spot, then boom." Levinski gestured an explosion with his hand, "We're vaporized, literally."

"Wow, you seem to have an IQ of 300, like Tails." Said Sonic, "Only you're more understandable, no offense lil' bro."

"Last time I checked, my IQ _is_ 300. Probably that's why I got a… why are you guys staring at me like that?" Indeed everyone was staring at him with utter disbelief. "Okay, don't you guys have something else to do? Like, taking out those robots over there?"

Everyone looked at the direction Levinski pointed at them. There were several robots with Cryo Swords and AR770s. "Well, juice time!" Sonic spin dashed on one of the robots, destroying it to pieces. Another robot swung its sword on the blue blur, only to miss and got shot by his CAR.

"I didn't know you have experiences on guns, faker!" Shadow exclaimed as he threw a chaos spear on a combat robot, turning it into scrap metal.

"I'm a fast learner, Shads! And this is another world!"

Amy, Starlight and Tails covered Levinski's six really well, as the robots couldn't even get near the generator. "Hey, Grassy! How's it going on the generator?"

"One more execution aaaaand… done! Force field's down, let's get the hell outta… CHYORT!" A mining bot almost sliced Levinski in half as it swung its sword toward his abdomen. Fortunately Starlight came to rescue and fired her P400 'Avenger' Magnum on the robot's head. "Phew, thanks Starlight! I thought I was going to be turned into popsicle!"

"What kind of sword do they use anyway?" Starlight asked as she emptied another clip on a group of robot.

"Cryo Sword. A sword coated by cryonic solutions, freezing victims to death. You get the idea… Look out!"

A grenade tube flew and almost hit the purple cat's head. But Levinski pushed her aside, preventing her head from being blown up. The fox fell on top of the cat. As their faces was only few centimeters from each other, a smile grew on the fox's face, "Well, you know miss, you look really beautiful this close…"

"Lev, we don't have time for this."

"Oh, sorry, sorry" Levinski quickly stood up, letting Starlight go, "Don't know what has gotten into me."

"By the way, you're also really handsome that close."

"Well, thanks."

"Ahem!" They were suddenly startled by Shadow. "We still have a work to do."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Starlight and Levinski both spoke simultaneously.

"No worries guys, we're already done!" Sonic shouted from behind Shadow. He was with Tails and Amy. Surrounding them were remains of once a horde of robots.

"Ookay, let's get back and help the others should we?"

* * *

><p>Back with the other group, they were pushed backward as the robots were increasing at an alarming rate. "Holy… how did they make so many robots?"<p>

"Must be the help from Liandri Corporation. You know that they have numerous of robot factories throughout galaxy."

So far among the group, Othello was the one destroying most robots, having armed by double M32A2 CAR. And it looked like he enjoyed every single 'kill' he made as he laughed like a maniac while firing his rifles non-stop.

"Anyone spotted the finish line?" asked Tabby.

"I don't… there it is!" Jacob pointed at a huge gate painted in yellow in front of him. "But we can't get there if these robots keep bugging us!"

"Where's that Walking Redeemer of ours?" asked Romulus.

"You mean that black Ultimate Lifeform? There he is." Koden pointed at the group of arriving Mobians on his left.

"Hey Hedgehog! Do you mind helping us over here?" Romulus called Shadow, who replied by speeding up his Extreme gear straight to the horde. Everyone could notice that his body started to glow again.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

KA-BOOM!

Scrap metals were flying everywhere as the dust settled. "Damn, I guess there really is a reason why he was called _Ultimate _Lifeform…" commented Romulus. "Come on guys, let's get this over with. God knows what's going to strike us next if we keep wasting our time."

Everyone dashed to the gate. As Koden touched a yellow line on the garage, a loud buzzing noise was heard. "_Congratulations_ _recruits. You've passed. Now you're on the 56__th__ regiment._" Gorge voice was heard from the PA. "_You will undergo your first training tomorrow morning at 0600. Please report to your superiors in the TCA HQ center. They will take you to your barrack where you will reside. We expect you to be attending all your schedules on time starting from tomorrow. Dismissed._"

* * *

><p>Their superiors happened to be a local Human Captain and his Who Lieutenant, a Firebender Human, 2 local Humans and a Mobian Hedgehog as Sergeants and lastly 5 local Human, 2 Whos, 4 Shinobi Human, and 3 Mobians as Corporals. "Greetings, new recruits." Said the Captain. "I'm Captain Charlie, the Captain of the 56th regiment. Welcome to the TCA new recruits.<p>

"Since you're now under my command, you will have to follow every order I give you. I don't tolerate insubordination very well, so I will warn you only once : Do not try to disobey me unless you have a good reason to. Am I clear?"

"YES SIR!" The recruits acknowledged.

"Good. Now, let's get to the barrack. You need a good night sleep in order to wake up early in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, next up will be part training - part mission. Oh yeah, Gorge was a Juggernaut from UT2004 if you wonder. You guys probably think this story is a bit random, but well, that's battlefield. You don't know what'll happen until it happened.**

**The idea of Shadow as a 'Walking Redeemer' just came because I think Chaos Blast is a little bit similar to Redeemer Explosion, which means : you will not survive the contact.**

**I might need to warn you : Hoverboard and Extreme Gear are DIFFERENT terms here. If I'm referring to Sonic Rider's Extreme Gears, I'll say 'Extreme Gear' but if I'm referring to the UT3 Hoverboard, I'll say 'Hoverboard'. Also, the Hoverboard's name was made up. TG-2 means Tarydium Gear Series II.**

**That line when Levinski complained about the generator being 'spaghetti' is actually a reference to Unreal II on the Avalon mission. And if you wonder why he said 'God' instead of 'Chaos', it's because he's raised by Human, and therefore acts like Human.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Sanctuary

**A/N : After making 2 models of Levinski using 2 different apps (Disclaimer : I don't own the apps), I'm finally back in action!**

**Note that this 'Sanctuary' is a nickname for a planet named Elara V.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Sanctuary.<p>

The 56th regiment barrack was pretty much isolated from the base. It provided complete facility for living, like kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and even a workshop. Everyone quickly went to bed, some took a shower first.

"Well, let's have a rest, guys. Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Said Jacob.

"You all nervous?" asked Koden.

Some people looked at each other. Their expression was various, some were nervous, some were excited, some were… normal. "Well, let's just get to bed."

* * *

><p>"<em>RISE AND SHINE, FNGs! TODAY'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF TCA! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO THE YARD, ON THE DOUBLE!"<em>

The loud voice over the PA woke everyone up. They groaned, complaining about how they didn't get much sleep.

Meanwhile on the control room…

"Sonorus! How many times do I have to tell you that we don't wake people up using PA unless necessary?" shouted a black haired Human Sergeant to a blue eyed brown haired and furred hedgehog that wears brown pilot jacket, brown jeans, brown shoes and brown glove. He had a headphone and blue glasses that was raised on his forehead.

"Old habits die hard, Sergeant Carter." Said 'Sonorus'.

"Well, work on it! One of these days you're really gonna deafen the entire army!"

* * *

><p>On the yard, the troopers had been assembled. Their superiors quickly moved to the front, "Greetings, 56th regiment!" Captain Charlie began his speech, "Today, you are going to learn how we, the TCA work. Though this might just be a training program, we have made it so you can feel the real battle through this program. But before you begin your training, I'll advise you to fill your energy first with breakfast. We'll see you in 2 hours. Dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>5 Hours later<p>

The training went well. Some people had a little trouble adjusting with guns, but by the time the training was finished everyone had gotten used to the TCA's fighting method.

Some of the people still have some question about it though…

"I still don't know how guns can kill people." Said Karen to Tabby.

"Simple. It releases the sharp projectile to the target in a very high speed. Therefore the projectile is able to hit the organs." Answered Tabby

"Ookay… you just lost me."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jon. I'm starting to wonder." Said Trip to Archer, "If these people are more advanced than us, why haven't they made a particle beam weapon like ours? Not like the link gun, of course."<p>

"Don't ask me. Ask those scientists on Axon."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grassy, why do we have to kill people, anyway?" asked Starlight.<p>

"To enforce the law, to defend people, and basically, to survive." Answered Levinski.

"I thought we just have to arrest them… TCA's like police, right?"

"Please… this is not a criminal and police fight. This is already a war. And again, we're in special forces."

"We are?"

"Yup, regiment 56th is said to be the best of TCA, assigned only for real battles."

* * *

><p>"How long do you think they're going to hold us up here?" asked Koden to Jacob.<p>

"Depends on how dangerous the situations are."

As if the cue, an alarm sound was blaring throughout the base. "I guess that means the NEG is in deep shit. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Every squad of the regiment soon gathered on the command post. Gorge and his officers were waiting for them in there. "Everyone here?" he asked. "Good. It looks like your mission is going to start earlier than expected. One hour ago, we received a distress call from Elara V, the Sanctuary. According to the transmission, the Liandri mining site there was under attack by a group of Skaarj troopers."<p>

"Is there by any chance any survivor?" asked Charlie.

"We have yet to confirm the possibilities, but the chances there won't be any is pretty high, as usual."

"So, let's get straight to the point. You want us to dispose of this threat, General?" asked a gray hedgehog wearing gray jacket and jeans.

"Exactly, Streak. Now all of you please report to the shuttlecraft. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>It was not really a long way to Sanctuary, as the planet was the nearest to Avalon among all Human inhabited planets. Soon, the shuttlecraft was already descending on the planet. Everyone was thrilled about their first battle.<p>

"Wow, I didn't think they'll assign us this soon you know, Lev?" said Romulus.

"They really got an assignment issue, my friend. If not, then they'd have assigned another team more experienced than us."

"Be optimistic, my furry pal. They might've sent us because they really think we can do it."

"By the way, why is the travel took sooo long?" Sonic complained.

"Oh, don't worry Private. The Landing Boost will occur soon enough." Said Streak calmly.

"What the hell is that supposed to…" but Shadow was cut short when the shuttlecraft rocked really hard. Soon enough, everything went red and everyone felt like they were lifted on the air.

CRASH!

The shuttle crashed right on the mining site's yard. Everyone quickly got out of the ship. Luckily they were unharmed, but the shuttle was wrecked and no longer usable.

"'Landing boost', huh?" commented Sonic, "That's better than waiting for Chaos knows how long."

"Probably just 10 minutes, Maurice." Replied Streak. "But those Boosts occur really often, if not always, on landing mission that involves Skaarjs. That's why the ship is designed to keep the passengers alive in a crash landing."

"I think that's enough, Sergeant Kane." Charlie spoke. "Now we should get inside the facility and dispose of the threat."

Everyone had their weapons armed. Soon they began entering the mining site and marched through the corridors. Strangely, it was all quiet and started to give the entire squad the creeps. "Be careful, guys." Said Sonorus. "This might be a trap."

As if the cue, Izarians poured down from the ceilings. The girls on the group shrieked as the blue monkey creatures crawled toward them. "Take 'em down!" exclaimed Othello, starting to fire his CAR crazily toward the aliens. Everyone else followed his example, save the 'crazily' part. The Izarians were quickly diminished.

Then they returned fire with their Shock Lances…

Numerous of low-powered plasma charges ricocheted on the walls and hit the TCA troopers. Luckily it didn't cause so much harm since the bolts were so weak. But it distracted the group that they encountered an aiming problem.

"Urgh! Tabs, Concussion Grenade!" Isa ordered

The black haired Who pulled her Hydra grenade launcher and launched a silver grenade on the center of the Izarian group. As it impacted, a shockwave was created, throwing the Izarians to the wall, stunning them. The TCAs took the advantages by gunning them down while they were still immobilized. "Good work, Monson. You blow it up precisely on the right spot." Complimented Charlie. "Let's get moving guys. The Skaarj might just decide to come to us if we waited for too long. This is not a good area to fight them off."

* * *

><p>The troopers soon reached the inner yard of the mining site. Once again things were unusually quiet, "Those Skaarjs are really good at hiding." Said Archer.<p>

"Stay alert, Jon." Jacob spoke, "You don't want to get stabbed in the back all in a sudden do you?"

Suddenly a deep growl was heard from above. The group turned to their left, to find a group of Skaarjs standing there, ready for a fight. "Shit… open fire!" ordered Charlie.

Then everything had gone into chaos. Several Skaarjs were able to get near the troopers as they kept blocking the bullets and shards thrown at them. Soon, the bulletstorm fight became close quarter combat. So far, the Skaarj side was winning as their agility and strength had outmatched most of the TCA's. "We need to get far away from them!" shouted Charlie, making a dash away from the Skaarj he was fighting with. Unfortunately for him, another Skaarj appeared on his front, Raziks bared. Charlie pointed his Crowd Pleaser shotgun toward the lizard alien and...

Click.

Never had the seasoned Captain ever been as terrified as he had been today. The next thing he knew after realizing that his weapon was empty was the Skaarj's wrist blades impaling his chest.

"CAPTAIN CHARLIE!" shouted Carter in utter shock.

The fallen Captain was tossed aside to the ground. He was already long dead when his chest was stabbed by the sharp Razik. Carter turned his head toward his Captain's murderer. Then… "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE!"

It seemed that Sergeant Carter's CAR had unlimited ammo on the clip as he never stopped to reload. The Skaarjs tried to block his shots, but failed miserably as the Sergeant fired wildly without any predictable direction.

Then, his gun clicked.

Seeing the advantage, the Skaarj quickly marched toward him with intention to kill. "We gotta cover him!" Koden shouted.

Bishop was first to respond, by cracking a Skaarj's skull open with his sniper rifle, "Smote down in the name of vengeance!" He spoke. He took another aim and decapitated another Skaarj.

The hulky aliens, seeing that they were losing the battle, retreated back to the central station of the mining site. "Casualty report." Said Carter after the Skaarj was out of sight.

"No one's dead, sir." Sonorus answered, "No one except Captain Charlie."

Everyone looked down at Charlie's corpse and took off their helmet. "He was a great leader… and a great friend…" said Linda, the lieutenant of the team. "The Skaarjs are going to pay for this…"

"May his soul rest in peace…" said Carter.

"Amen…" Everyone got up and put on their helmets again. All their weapons were ready, "We need to get a move on. There might be more Skaarjs on the central station." Said Linda.

"After you, ma'am."

* * *

><p>The 56th Regiment sneaked up to the station's yard in order to get the surprise elements. After what had happened earlier, no one can afford anymore loss. They carefully made their moves while keeping themselves unseen.<p>

"Hey guys, what are those Skaarjs carrying?" Everyone turned to where Starlight was pointing to. They soon spotted 2 Skaarjs carrying some kind of golden artifact with some glyphs on it.

"Holy… is that…?" said Carter, his face was filled with shock.

"It sure is, sir." Answered Romulus.

"What? What is it?" asked Starlight.

"It's one of the 7 Tosc Artifacts, Starlight" answered Levinski. "Those artifacts were supposed to be missing for centuries. I can't believe I just saw one of them…"

"We need to take get it. If that artifact falls to Skaarj's hand, no telling what they might do with it." Said Romulus.

"Sonorus, contact the marine and tell them to rendezvous with us, ASAP." Ordered Linda.

"Yes, ma'am…" The brown hedgehog turned on his headset and started transmitting some message.

"Now, we gotta snipe both the Skaarjs…" Carter suggested.

"Hey, Bishop. Let's see if we can blast their brains away." Said Jacob.

"It will be my pleasure…"

Both Privates took an aim with their Interdiction Sniper Rifle, and at the precise same time, both the rifle fired.

SPLAT! KER-SPLAT!

Both the alien's head exploded into showers of blood. They dropped the artifact on the ground.

"Ew… That was quite a disgusting view, wasn't it Ames?" But when Sonic turned around, he saw that Amy had her eyes covered by her hands. "I think I'll take that as a yes…"

Brock and Lauren rushed to secure the artifact. When they lifted it up, they suddenly realized that the artifact was so ludicrously heavy, "God, how many pounds does this thing weigh?" exclaimed Brock.

"I dunno. Probably several pounds…" groaned Lauren. "Look, the Marines are here!"

A shuttlecraft descended on the yard. It has the NEG insignia on it. From the looks of it, everyone could tell that it was poorly armed. As it landed on the ground, several heavy armored troopers emerged from the craft. "We got a transmission regarding something that goes with the word 'artifact' from here" said the leader. "Care to explain what that was all about?"

"See for yourself, Lieutenant Kramer." Said Linda, pointing at what Brock and Lauren was holding. 'Kramer' followed the direction from the blond Who, and was really shocked to see what she was referring to.

"Holy Shit… was that really the Artifact?"

"Looks like one of them. Maybe we should run a test first." Said Brock.

"God, you all should've been Marines!"

"Don't get me started…" muttered Streak.

"I really hope we don't have to get involved with these Artifacts, Lieutenant. Mind if you take it back to your HQ?" said Levinski.

"I agree with Private Levinski here, Kramer." Linda spoke

"Very well. We'll take the artifact from here" A random Marine walked toward Brock and Lauren and took the artifact. He seemed to have no problem with the weight. "You guys board our shuttlecraft. Our pilot will take you back to Avalon."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

"Semper Fi" said Isa. The Marine just nodded and waved his hand as a goodbye.

* * *

><p>"What was this Tosc Artifacts, Grass?" asked Starlight to Levinski.<p>

"Those artifacts was once on Human's hands. A Marshall named John Dalton retrieved all 7 of them from throughout the galaxy. He had to go through many kinds of danger, since many beings, even the Humans, wanted it so bad for their own purposes. After 7 of them had been gathered, the TCA deciphered the glyphs written on it. According to the translation, it is said that there is a warrior species called Tosc, serving their master loyally. After they were unneeded, their DNA was implanted on several species, waiting to be woken up by the power of the Artifacts. A Sector Commander woke the Tosc up from one of the species that still has the DNA : the Kai. Turns out the Tosc was a monster that destroys everything on its path. I guess they didn't decipher it right. Instead of 'serving the master' maybe it should be read, 'is served as a master'. No one really knows because that thing was sent to the sun before they can decipher it again. By the way, why are we turning around?"

Starlight looked at the window. Levinski was right, the ship was turning around back to Sanctuary. "Pilot, why are we turning around?" asked Carter.

"It's Lieutenant Kramer, sir. They're shot down."

"As expected…" muttered Linda.

* * *

><p>AN : I guess Anatoly just made a spoiler for Unreal II.

I know Kramer is a Sergeant, but I guess I need to raise the rank, since Linda is a Lieutenant.

**I took the lines from Unreal II on Kramer's conversation, like when Streak said 'Don't get me started…'. Soon you'll know why he said that. By the way, I've got Sonorus and Streak modeled using the same app I used to make Levinski (the one on my profile avatar). I got Sonorus' name from one of the Harry Potter spell that involves sound. Can you guess what his position is?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Swamp Survival

**A/N : Okay, another chapter, another (sadly) character death.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except things I own.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Swamp Survival.<strong>

The shuttlecraft the TCA was boarding descended on the dark forest of Elara V. Everyone went outside with weapons readied. Surprisingly the 'Landing Boost' didn't occur, much to Sonic's disappointment.

Several alien animals roamed around the forest. They seemingly ignored the presence of the trooper holding guns. They didn't even bother to run away when some of the TCA troopers pointed their guns at them, preparing to fire.

"Don't hurt them, they're completely harmless" said Carter. "Unless you shoot them." He then turned at Linda. "So, where do we start?"

"According to the pilot, they're on the western side of this area. Not so far. This way!"

As the troopers were moving out, the shuttlecraft ascended to atmosphere. The regiment made their way through the woods, tripping on some vines in the process. Unfortunately for them, they didn't supply themselves with flashlights or nightvision goggles. They had trouble on walking through the swamp forests. "Allen! Remind me again why we don't have the TCA standard suits!" shouted Streak.

"Apparently some people on TCA think special agents don't need armors, Gordon!" answered Carter to the gray hedgehog.

"Yeah, screw them, Carter! Didn't they know that we're going to need some visual utilities from those suits? Hey, Spark, can't you lit up a flame for us?" Streak asked to the only firebender on the group

"The sun is completely blocked…"

"Oh, right."

Aang then approached Carter. "His name is Spark?"

"Actually, no. But he never told us his real name, so we just give him an alias."

Suddenly they spotted some red lights on their left. They turned around to see what the source was.

And there they were.

The Marines had set the defenses in a form of a pair of force field generators, one near the cliff next to them, the other next to the ship wreckage. Lieutenant Kramer was patrolling inside the force field wall. As the 56th regiment approached them, he began to notice their presence. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly the red force field turned green. Kramer then casually walked through the now non-solid wall. "Glad you could drop by, TCAs" he greeted.

"We were in the neighborhood." Answered Linda. "How's the status?"

"Everyone counted, artifact dug from the wreckage without scratch. We're good to go. So where's the Shuttlecraft LZ?"

Sonorus was the one answering the question, "There's not gonna be a shuttlecraft."

"WHAT?"

"TCA's sending a starship down."

"Holy sh..! You can do that?"

"Piece of cake" answered Carter. "So? Let's get a move on."

"Oookay. Alright, boys! Pack up the generators and turrets, we're moving up!"

The marines nodded and deactivated the generators. Then they picked them up and carried them on their shoulder. Some others also brought some green colored turrets with them. "We're ready."

"Lead the way, TCA."

The group quickly moved to the higher ground. Now that they had the flashlight support from the Marines, the regiment was able to get through the forest without tripping. Suddenly Karen took a step back. Seeing this, Tabby asked, "What is it?"

"I heard something, over there!"

Kramer sneaked to the direction the Vampire Who pointed at. Suddenly something pounced on him. "Oomph! Get this monkey off me!" He then threw the thing to the ground and rained it with Tarydium shards from his Combat Assault Rifle. "Damn Izarians…"

"Some of them might be nearby. Or worse, the Skaarjs might be around here. We gotta get to the LZ ASAP" said Koden.

"Agreed." Linda spoke.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they had made it to the hilltop that was the LZ. Kramer's marine started setting up the generators and turrets. As the force field poles were placed on the ground, a red energy wall appeared and linked one pole into another. The turrets were placed right next to the generators, so they can defend the entrances as effective as possible.<p>

"I think I hear them…" Xavier spoke.

"ALL UNITS TO YOUR POSITIONS! LET'S KILL THOSE SOBs!" Kramer shouted.

Suddenly they heard some growls. But it didn't sound like Skaarj's. "What the hell…?" Trip said.

"Skaarj's lapdogs… the Kralls." Koden spoke. "Damn…"

"Kralls? I thought they work only for Necris!" Sonic exclaimed.

"They're mercenaries, and sometimes slaves to the Skaarj Empire! Here they come!"

A bipedal creature with a face that resembled like a wild dog dashed from the left side toward the group. It held a Shock Lance on its arm. Several creatures that looked like the last creature then emerged. The group was now in panic.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Kralls were then rained by several blue shards from the CARs. Some also got hit by other projectiles, like Shadow's Chaos Spear, and Karen or Xavier's Dark Shots. But the Kralls, as stubborn as it was, ignored every shot thrown to them and began smashing the generator into swiss cheese with its shock lance. The red force field disappeared, creating a huge gap on the left perimeter. "We got a breach!" said a Marine, but then a Krall jumped in front of him and clawed his torso with monstrous power, killing him instantly.

"Hit 'em hard!" Kramer cried and blasted a Krall with his shotgun. An armored Skaarj suddenly jumped right on him, pinning him down. "ARGH! Damn you…"

Luckily for him, Sonorus came to rescue by blasting the Skaarj on the head with triple rocket from his Trident Tri-barrel Rocket Launcher. "Gotta watch your backs."

"Thanks, Corporal, but better look out for danger close situations. I don't appreciate getting my head blasted by rocket clusters, especially by my own allies."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the perimeter, the Izarians were amassing, trying to get through the force field, but failed miserably as the generator was behind a rock. The Izarians seemed to be no threat, until a group of armored Skaarj stepped through. The Izarians stepped away as the Skaarjs' Raziks began to glow. Suddenly several huge energy balls shot out, one from each Raziks. The combination of explosions created by the energy balls destroyed both generators in a blink.<p>

"We got incoming!" shouted Jacob as he fired his Peacemaker Assault Rifle on the Skaarjs. Othello pulled out his favorite Stinger Minigun and mowed down the Izarians.

"I'm gonna say it again, this is exactly my kind of fight!" exclaimed Othello with glee.

"Sometimes you just don't know the differences between looking for fights and looking for your own death."

"I wish Reaper was here. He always has a good plan in situation like this, like on the massacre of Twin Souls."

"We already _have_ a plan. We defend the position, wait for the ship, and then go home!" shouted Isa. "Bishop, snipe those armored lizards. We can't let them get close!"

"Thy will be done."

Meanwhile, on the back side, Aang, Toph, Jonathan, Trip, Carter, Streak, Starlight and Levinski were defending the perimeter against the Skaarjs coming from a cave. Toph had tried to block the cave with several rocks, only for the roadblock to be obliterated by the Skaarj Razik's charged energy shots. The same thing also happened when she tried to throw some giant rocks toward them. "Damn, they're so persistent!" She cursed.

"No surprise there, Private. That's what I hate about Skaarjs" said Carter.

Levinski suddenly charged toward the Skaarjs. His eyes were filled with intention to kill. "URAAA!" Suddenly he unsheathed something from his waist, a machete made of Tarydium instead of steel. He then swung his machete on an armored Skaarj.

SLASH!

The tarydium sharp ends successfully cut through the armor, disintegrating the abdomen of the Skaarj from the legs. Levinski then moved to the Skaarj next to it. This one had better reflex move though, as it quickly blocked the attack with its razik. What it wasn't prepared for was a flying kick on the head from a certain purple mobian cat, which then stood next to the green fox, "Whoa, decided to join the party?" asked Levinski.

"Can't miss one, though I'm just an uninvited guest."

"Great! Get your knife ready, 'cause it's chopping time!"

Both Mobians then fought in a close quarter combat with the Skaarjs side by side. They stabbed, parried, then slashed, then stabbed again. It was quite an epic fight since the Skaarjs were good at using their Raziks. "Grass! I need a little help over here!" Starlight shouted as a pair of Skaarjs surrounded her.

"Help is on the way." Levinski then dashed in front of her, just when the Skaarjs swung their raziks on her. Then he blocked both raziks, one with his hand holding the blunt edge of the razik, while the other with his machete blocking it. "By the way, what's with calling me 'Grass' and not just 'Levinski' or 'Lev'?"

"Grass is better." Starlight answered with a smile. Then she kicked one of the Skaarjs whose razik was blocked by Levinski's hand. Then she spun around to give the other Skaarj a well-deserved jab on the stomach. Both the Skaarjs were sent flying to the edge and was then shot by Jonathan and Trip's phase pistols.

"I'll have to get used to… A KRALL! BEHIND YOU!" But Levinski was also unaware of the danger behind him. A Skaarj charged its Raziks' energy and unleashed a giant energy sphere. It collided with Levinski, knocking him to unconsciousness.

"Grass!" Starlight was completely distracted that she didn't listen to what Levinski just said, at least until a few second. By the time she turned around, it was too late to evade her impending doom.

SLASH!

Suppose if she didn't jump back, the Krall's giant sharp claw would've cut her abdomen open, and thus killed her. But she was able to avoid the worst, only suffering a small cut on her chest. She fell on her back. Quickly she reached for her CAR on her back and shot the Krall with the secondary fire mode.

The Krall couldn't take the giant tarydium shard that it fell backward with a bloody hole on its chest. Starlight quickly pulled the unconscious Levinski away from the group of Skaarjs while aimlessly firing at them. "Hang on, Grass. You'll be safe." Starlight whispered.

* * *

><p>"KODEN! FIRE THAT FUCKING REDEEMER ALREADY!" said Tabby who was fighting off a group of heavy armored Skaarjs.<p>

"I TOLD YOU, TABBY! I GOTTA FIRE THIS ON THE RIGHT CONDITION! WE ONLY GOT ONE SHOT FOR THIS!"

"DO YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED OVER HERE?"

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" Koden took an aim with the thermonuclear device on the sky. He then fired it and maneuvered it to the center of the group.

KA-BLAMM!

A huge shockwave followed by a blur of red and white was created as the Redeemer warhead exploded on the crowd. The Skaarjs were instantly killed, some turned into showers of blood. "Now I understand why I was called the 'Walking Redeemer'…" Shadow muttered. "Humph! I'm more than that!"

Suddenly a Krall riding on a Hoverboard appeared over his head. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear on the Krall, which then lost its balance and rolled over the rocky ground. The others then fired their CAR on it, killing the alien beast instantly.

"Where's the starship?" shouted Sonic. "This is taking so long!"

"Less talk, more shoot!" Koden ordered the blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Back on the perimeter that was currently being overrun by Izarians, the group defending it encountered a very serious problem : Their ammunition was running low.<p>

"I'm out of shells!" exclaimed Isa, throwing his flak cannon and pulled both his silver colored Enforcers from the holster and put the clips next to the pistols, loading it.

"Keep fighting! They're…" but Linda couldn't finish it as a Krall jumped on her back and prepared to claw her. She noticed it a tad too late…

SLASH!

As the result of the attack, a huge gash was visible on her abdomen. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she had already died.

"Lieutenant!" Jacob shouted in fear. "Damn you, DIE!"

The Krall was soon rained by Jacob's Peacemaker slugs. It instantly died as they impacted its chest. "Hell yea! The taste of sweet revenge!"

"Jake! We got company from the hill! A big one!" warned Isa.

Jacob turned to where the ex-captain pointed at. A group of Skaarjs and Izarians were pouring down. Suddenly a red beam shot out from the sky, vaporizing the group instantly. "What the…?"

"_Somebody calls for the taxi?_" a voice was heard from above. Everyone turned to see a huge silver starship that shaped like a T. It has several guns on the front. Jets of flame were visible behind the wings.

"Holy. Shit. Am I seeing things?" said Jacob.

"Nope, I definitely see the TCA Atlantis-like ship too." Said Isa.

"Atlantis III, this is Sergeant Carter. We got several people to beam up."

"Hang on. We're initializing the Transporter. Stand by for deresolutions."

Everyone gathered around below the ship. Unbeknownst to them, a small alien animal also gathered to where the TCAs and the Marines were standing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's all. Now let's go to the next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**By the way, yeah that line when the Atlantis III pilot said 'Somebody calls for the taxi?' was ripped from the Unreal II, as well as when Kramer was surprised by 'Taking a ship to the surface' thing. Atlantis III, I gotta work on for better name...**

**Now, let's go to Hell. But instead of the Scorching Hell, we'll go to Frostbiting Hell. (Readers : WTF?) Don't worry, this is not exactly the real Hell… :D**


	5. Hell, Attack of the Mutant Spiders

**A/N : As I was saying on the last chapter, our beloved 56****th**** regiment will go to Hell, or if you want me to be precise, Eizo VI-C Moon.**

**So our heroes in this mission will be :**

**1. Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski [Prower]  
>2. Starlight<strong>

**For those who have Arachnophobia, you'll be glad that these are only words and not pictures or videos.**

**Levinski : I'm arachnophobia and I'm going to be in Hell!**

**Starlight : Me too! What did we do to deserve this?**

**Well, that's your own problem.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own ANYTHING… except those I own. That means me, my OC, some of the plot (some ripped from Unreal II, so some wasn't mine) and some weapons.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski**** [Prower]**** (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Hell, Attack of the Mutant Spiders.<strong>

The 56th Regiment was soon taken to their Juggernaut General to be briefed about their next mission. When everyone was there, Gorge had already had everything set. Holo-screens, sound systems, weapons, it looks like nothing was missing.

"Well done, Captain Carter. Your troopers have accomplished their first mission" said the General to the newly promoted Captain, "Though I must say I'm very sorry about your losses. But it is war, I know you understand."

"I do, sir." Said Carter. "New assignments?"

"Yes, NEG has informed us that they want TCA to recover the Artifacts. So, you should be ready for the hunt. Our informants had informed us about some Artifacts recovered by several corporations, Axon included. But we just lost contact with one of the facility that was informed to be holding one of the Artifacts. So, we want you to recover it there and then we'll send you the locations of the other pieces."

"There's a problem, we don't have the needed supply."

"Problem has been solved, Captain. Atlantis III is all yours."

At this, each 56th Regiment commandos' jaws dropped, "All… ours?" Streak spoke slowly.

"Yes. We have stored weapons, utilities, all you need. We also had your belongings packed on your quarters. Once you get inside the ship, we already have information about where you will be going, as well as the coordinates. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>When the 56th Regiment troopers arrived, they were stunned by the complexities of the ship. It was really beautiful. "Wow, jackpot guys." Said Carter. "We got AT13, the best of Terran Colonial Authority."<p>

"So, when shall we leave the shore, Captain?" asked Spark.

"Soon enough, Sarge. Prower, you're the helmsman. Get yourself to the bridge and prepare for takeoff."

"Aye aye, sir."

* * *

><p>Gorge looked at the ship the Regiment 56th was boarding. A tan-skinned human stepped on his side, holding a computer pad, "It looks like everything has gone as planned, sir" he spoke.<p>

"Is Titan ready?"

"We've had the ship prepared, ready to take you to Severnaya."

"Good, meet me on the bridge."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to the TCA Atlantis III on the warp, Carter and his men were talking on the briefing room about the location of the Artifact.<p>

"…and it looks like they kept it deep down inside the facility" finished Spark.

"Good, tell Prower to set a course to Gaigan gas giant."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tails was walking toward the Sick Bay. As he opened the automatic door, he saw that the Sick Bay was already full of utensils. Levinski was seen inside the examination chamber. "Lev?"<p>

He heard a thump as an answer. The grass green fox went out, rubbing his forehead. "Ow…" he groaned, "What is it, comrade?"

"New mission. Captain says you and Starlight are going down to surface."

"Surface, of _what_?"

A mischievous smile was formed on the twin-tailed fox's face, "Well, I'm not so sure. Streak just told me this : 'Tails, go to Hell.'"

This earns him a snicker, "Eizo VI-C, huh?"

"Why's this planet called Hell, anyway? Is the temperature above 1000 degrees Celsius?"

"Actually it's minus 250 degrees Fahrenheit."

Tails just stared at him, "Then why the hell does it called 'Hell'?"

"I dunno. I worked for Inuit, not Axon. By the way, have you examined the Artifact?"

"Yup, it has quite remarkable amount of power of 1000 Gigajoules. It also creates a strange radiation of energy in a radius of 40 meters. Seems that it is able to transfer its power via a physical contact. I've accidentally put it near an unfinished new energy core for X Tornado, and the core suddenly experienced an energy overload, which leads to…"

Levinski sighed as he was bored of Tails' techno-babble and decided to put an end of it. "…explosion, am I correct?"

"Y…yeah."

"Well, next time you have to be careful. By the way, can't you simplify the details? Just say 'The artifact has a lot of power and somehow can spread it within small radius. My project explodes when the artifact touches it'. That's simpler than going for all the details. You're lucky you're speaking with me."

The twin-tailed fox scratched his head, "I dunno, old habits just die hard."

"But at least, they _do_ die, don't they? You have to work on it. I have a feeling your so-called 'brother' is always confused when you go Techno-babbling like that. You know, I got the same issue when I was still a little kit, a very little one. The only one who can understand me is… a former friend of mine, the first one I had."

"Who's she?"

"Natasha, I meet her in the kindergarten."

A smirk was formed on the yellow fox's mouth, "Ooh, girlfriend." His green furred look-alike blushed really bad. Yes, it seemed that he hit the target precisely.

"It… it is not like that! And again, she died…" Levinski's voice turned into a whisper, "Five years ago…"

The smirk on Tails' face was gone, "I'm sorry… I didn't know…."

"It is okay, comrade…" The green fox took a bottle on a nearby box. He opened it and drink every last drop of liquid inside it. "I always have my way to get over it."

"Levinski… is that…?"

"Yes. It is _my_ Vodka. But don't worry, Tails. I have what you can call 'liquor immunity'."

"Rrright… Well, you best hurry. I think we're approaching Eizo VI-C."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Starlight and Levinski were already on the Launch bay. They stood by a Peacekeeper shuttlepod parked on the bay. All equipments needed were packed inside it. "So, what's the threat level?" asked Levinski.<p>

"Unknown" stated Sonorus. "Just be careful, there's a rumor that some Araknids are still lurking nearby."

"Shit…" Levinski cursed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier. I have a serious Arachnophobia. I can't stand small spiders, and I certainly can't stand the giant ones, especially when they are trying to kill me."

"That's your problem, doc. You and Starlight have already accepted, no turning back now."

Both Mobians who were assigned for the mission exchanged looks. Clearly Starlight also showed the same frightened expression. With a sigh, they went to the pod. As the cockpit was closed, Sonorus went back to the corridor. A beep was heard and suddenly the launch door opened itself. The Peacekeeper soon descended and flew to the frozen moon.

* * *

><p>Things were not quite smooth, as Levinski had terrible flying skills. He ended up landing near the bridge rather roughly, almost hit a nearby giant-sized creature that slept by the bridge of the facility. They quickly put on their jackets and got out.<p>

"You can't fly this thing, can't you?" said Starlight, crossing her arms.

"What can I say, I'm a terrible pilot." Replied Levinski. "Anyway, the bridge should take us to the facility. It's called Elysium Facility, one of the places where Axon researches weapons. All you gotta do is going over the bridge."

"What about you, am I really going to just walk over there alone?"

"Don't worry, I'll just take another route. We'll meet inside the facility."

"What route will you take?"

"The air vents. Not the best place you can imagine and we need someone to get to the main entrance."

Both Mobians then parted ways. Starlight did as Levinski said, she went straight to the entrance. There, she found a lift. As she stood there, the lift began to descend reeeally slowly. "This is going to take forever…" she sighed.

"_Welcome to Elysium Weapon Research Facility._" Suddenly she heard a computer-synthesized female voice. "_Please have your Green identification badge displayed at all times._"

Starlight stood there dumbfounded. She then decided to contact Levinski, "Grass, do I happen to have the 'Green identification badge'?"

"_Yep._" Came the reply, "_It should be on your closet, next to your pink library card. Don't worry about it. I'll hack the security system, and they will never be the wiser. It's lucky I got a laptop with me._"

"Since when are you a computer geek?"

"_Since I was born?_"

Then Starlight heard some tapping on the headset, followed by a sigh of frustration, "_Hmm, tough security. Might take longer than I thought._"

Starlight tapped her foot on the lift and held her forehead, "Take your time. It's not like I'm going to go anywhere. At this rate, it looks like I'll be stuck in this elevator till early next week…"

But to her dismay, the elevator came to a halt shortly. A door was opened in front of her. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"_Don't get your hopes up just yet._"

Starlight, seeing that there was nothing else to do around there, moved forward. She took her steps as quietly and slowly as possible. After 3 minutes, the purple cat called her green vulpine friend again, "How's it going with the security, Grassy?"

"_Still hacking, done in a minute_" Half-singed Levinski.

Starlight kept walking toward the door in front of her, and failed to notice a small 'weapon checkpoint' warning line on the floor. She walked and walked, until suddenly, the path was blocked by a force field without a warning. She turned around to see another force field also erected behind her.

"Uuhh, guys?"

"_What the…? Hang on, Starlight. Looks like I got a small problem here. The security gaps got thicker._"

Then, the computer voice was heard again, "_Please remain motionless for weapons scan._" Then a purple scanner beam appeared and scanned Starlight's body, "_Scanning…_"

"I don't like this…" She muttered. Then her fear became reality. The room suddenly turned red and the alarm sirens were sounded. A screen was turned on, indicating what types of weapons Starlight brought.

"_Weapons detected. Relinquish all weapons, 30 seconds._"

"_You got yourself in trouble, didn't you?_"

"Yeah, and sounds like they mean it, Grass."

Things went worse. The alarm became louder every second. "_Relinquish all weapons._"

Starlight's face became paler and paler as every second passed, "They really don't like guns…'

"_Damn! These functions look like spaghetti._"

"_Twenty seconds…_"

"Anytime you're ready, Grass." Said Starlight.

"_I'm working on it..._"

"_Ten seconds, defense turrets online._"

"_I don't like the sound of that._"

Levinski was right not to like it. From a pair of nearby tube suddenly popped out a Gatling Gun, one from each tube. Both guns were aimed straight at the paralyzed cat whose skin was already snow white, and mercilessly began to spin its barrels, ready to mow the Mobian down into a bloody and holey corpse.

"Grass, those looks rreeeeally painful…" whispered Starlight. But no answer came from the grass green fox. This made her start hyperventilating really badly. "**ANATOLY LEVINSKI!**"

"_Got it!_"

The alarm quickly died down as everything went back to normal. "_Security override. Disengaging defense systems._" The turrets suddenly went back to the tube where they came from, much to Starlight's relief,"_Thank you and have a nice day._"

Starlight then spoke again, with a slightly irritated tone, "So… did you have it all along, or do you just like making me sweat?"

The Russian fox replied with a clearly annoyed tone, "_Go to Hell, Starlight._"

"Already there, fox-boy."

After a long silence, Starlight decided to make her move to the circular door in front of her.

* * *

><p>Back on the orbit, TCA Atlantis III was still on high orbit toward Eizo VI-C. Tails had managed to keep the ship steady easily, being a natural pilot. There seemed to be no trouble, at least until suddenly Sonorus' head lit up.<p>

"Sir, what's wrong?" The young helmsman asked.

"I got something. A fleet." It took quite a few seconds before he spoke again, "Izanagi ships. They're on high orbit, exactly on the opposite side of the planet. I got a few readings of shuttlecraft too."

Tails quickly reached for the comm. nearby. "Bridge to Captain Carter, we have company."

* * *

><p>Back inside Elysium facility, Starlight had already arrived on the main hall. She saw several corpses below, some Humans, some Whos, some Kais, some Mobians. "Oh, Chaos…"<p>

Suddenly a loud bang got her attention. An automatic door suddenly flew to the wall. On where the door once was, stood a red giant insect creature with multiple legs. The creature somehow resembled like a spider. "Oh, dear Chaos. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

The giant spider leaped in front of her, making her scream of fear. Starlight quickly made her way to the hall below, without an elevator. She was able to land on her feet, sustaining a very minor leg injury in the process.

The spider however, took no effort to jump down without hurting itself, being a spider. It quickly then quickly advanced toward Starlight. She quickly pulled out a Shark Rocket Launcher and launched a rocket toward the spider.

Everything seemed to slow down…

The spider didn't have time to dodge the incoming missile. It impacted right on its face, and instantly blew it up to pieces. "Phew."

"I heard something over there."

"Could be the Araknids."

"Come on. Boss doesn't want the TCA to get their hands on the Artifact. Move out!"

Starlight turned to the source of the voice, and found several troopers in red. She saw some Japanese Hiragana and Kanji writing, as well as Katakana on their armors. "Oh no. Izanagi Ghost Warriors." The Mobian cat quickly turned to the nearby door and made a dash toward it.

* * *

><p>Levinski was getting tired of roaming inside the air vent. He had been stuck there for… what, 2 hours straight! It seemed like there would be no ending of his journey, "God, where's the exit? It feels like I've been walking on circles!"<p>

Suddenly the floor he was stepping on broke, dropping him down. He fell on something soft and furry, wait, furry?

He looked at what he was sitting on, to find Starlight with her face buried by his butt. "Get… off… me…" Starlight spoke.

A sheepish smile was visible on Levinski's mouth as he stood up, "Sorry, I guess the vent was a little bit broken, so…" but he wasn't able to continue any further, as Starlight pulled him forward hastily, "Whoa, whoa. What is wrong?"

"The Ghost Warriors. They're here."

Levinski's face turned serious. He knew that they must've been after the Artifact. But the question is, how did they know there's one here? But he should think of it later, "We can't let them find us. If we're compromised, we will be as good as dead." Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from their back. "Behind the barrel, quick!"

Both Mobian hid themselves behind some empty barrels. 2 of the The Ghost Warriors soon approached the corridor, "Talk to me, Ushido-san. Did you hear something?" One of the Warriors spoke in Japanese accent.

"Iie, I don't hear anything strange."

Both men paused for a while, "So, where do you think the Artifact is kept?"

"Don't ask me, Kensai-san. All we can do is to check every corner, and eventually we'll find it."

"Baka! Don't you realize the longer we're here, the more likely we're going to get killed?"

"At least we'll die in honor."

"You still stick on the old-fashioned Samurai code, don't you?"

"Oh, you don't?"

"Well, enough of this nonsense! Let's go before those mutated Arachnids kill us."

"Either that, or Malcolm will kill us."

"Aw, please… Malcolm's a softie."

There was a little bit long pause. Starlight and Levinski could see that 'Ushido' turned his head toward 'Kensai', "When Hell is frozen, I'll believe that! Don't you remember what he did to the Ronins?"

"Hai, I still remember. But, then again, Hell _is_ frozen, isn't it?"

Ushido just give a grumble as both Japanese walked away. "All clear." Said Levinski. "It seems like a race for the Artifact."

"Yeah, let's go before they find it. This way!" Starlight went to the direction where the Warriors were going.

They quickly followed both Izanagi Ghost Warriors, and eventually arrived at the research center, the second level. They followed the Warriors to the lift chamber. After waiting for the lift to come back up, they quickly stood on it. The lift automatically descended. But before it was descended, some Ghost Warriors barged inside and caught the sight of them. "TCA!" shouted one of the troopers.

"Damn!" cursed Starlight. "What are we going to do?

"Pray. " But suddenly, a purple grenade fell right near them.

"Shit…"

KA-BOOM!

The lift was suddenly descended in an alarming speed, until suddenly it stopped as it hit the surface. Both Levinski and Starlight fell to the ground due to the momentum. "Ooh, my head…" groaned Starlight.

"Here." Levinski gave Starlight a tube of a teal-colored liquid, "I kept this Regeneration-liquid for emergency."

Starlight took a sip, and suddenly, her body systems were restored, "Thanks…"

"No problem, let's keep moving. I think we're in the bottom level."

But before they could sigh in relief, a pair of adult Araknids dropped in front of them, "You've got to be shitting me…" said Levinski, pulling out his Vulcan Flamethrower. "EAT THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

Levinski then released jets of flames toward the gigantic spider. He however, failed to notice the smaller Araknids creeping toward the elevator closely. Starlight noticed this, though, and rained the small spider with numerous of Tarydium shards from her CARs.

The fight didn't take long as the Araknids were all killed shortly, either burned or were destroyed by the shards. "Phew, I swear, I'm never going back to this hell of a Hell anymore…" said Levinski.

"Ditto, I think I'm going to have a nightmare for months… Let's keep moving."

Both Mobians then walked slowly on the corridor. They decided to have a small talk to pass the time, "So, you're raised by Humans, huh?" asked Starlight.

"Yeah. A good couple. They treated me like their own son."

"You know, you and Tails looked like twins. You have same appearance, aside from the fur and tail. You also have similar voices."

Levinski paused for a while, "Actually, I think Tails _is _my brother, Starlight."

This earned a strange look from the purple cat, "Say what?"

"You remember when Carter told me to run health diagnostics on each member of 56th regiment, when we took off? I took the chance by getting a DNA sample from Tails and comparing it to mine. Turns out they have so many similarities with each other. There's no doubt, Tails and I are siblings."

"Wow, so it's Anatoly Levinski Prower, huh? Or is it just Anatoly Prower?"

"I prefer the first one. I'm not really comfortable with 'Anatoly'."

Starlight chuckled, "And there's another similarities. I heard that Tails doesn't like being called 'Miles'."

"Really? I just noticed."

* * *

><p>They finally got out of the corridor, only to find that the Izanagi Troopers were already there, and already had a grip on the Artifact. "Damn, we're too late." Said Starlight.<p>

"Oh, don't worry. If you ask me, I am glad we are not on their position. Look up."

Starlight did as said. She soon saw several Araknids hanging upside down on the ceiling, and soon holding the urge to scream… or faint. Suddenly some of them started to fall down, startling the Ghost Warriors. "HOLY…!" said Ushido before an Araknid impaled him with its leg.

"Ushid… AARGH!" Kensai also suffered the same fate as his friend. The Araknids soon circled around the Artifact.

"So… what are we gonna do?" asked the frightened Starlight.

"I think it's time for plan B."

"And what would that be?"

Levinski grinned and pulled a Vodka bottle out from his backpack, "Plan Boom." He quickly opened it, releasing foul smells that was contained on the bottle. Then he put some papers on the bottle and took out a match. "See that glowing box over there? That's the mainframe core. If I give some burn on it, the whole facility will go supernova in a matter of seconds."

"Will it give us time to get out of here?"

"There's an emergency route there. See?" Levinski pointed at a door barricaded by Araknids, "It is quite a long way. There is no elevator because first, it's dangerous and second, Axon corporation didn't want to waste their precious resources. That's why they supply us with Hoverboards on that shelf. But it will most likely be destroyed on the first explosion that will occur when I hit the core. You got an alternative transport? Like, translocator or something?"

"How about an Extreme Gear?" The purple cat pulled out an Extreme Gear from her back. "I called her, Tigerlilly."

"I knew it was Extreme Gear on your back. Well, I also got one on my back. I hope it didn't break on the last crash." Levinski pulled his own Extreme Gear, or what Starlight thought was Extreme Gear, until she realized that it was different than any Gear she had ever seen. There was a small glowing tube on the bottom. The top was designed with more complex detail.

"Was that an Extreme Gear?"

"Well… actually no. It's a hybrid of Extreme Gear and Hoverboard. Not as fast as Extreme Gear, but is more durable and has unlimited power. You can call it Extreme Board. Not the best name I can get…" A grin was formed on his face.

"So, what's the name of your… uh… Extreme Gear –slash- Hoverboard."

"Nitrous Wind."

This earned him a strange look from Starlight, "It doesn't create pollution, right?"

"No, it's just the name, doesn't mean it creates some kind of poisonous gas or something like that. I started making Nitrous last year. So far she runs well enough. Alright, let's execute plan B."

"Hey, wait. I want to know how you knew everything about this place."

"Simple, Axon is never creative."

Levinski lit up the paper and threw the now burning bottle flying over the horde of Araknids into the core. The bottle precisely hit the target, resulted a shockwave that destroyed the entire Araknids. Starlight had to duck for cover. The same goes with Levinski. "You know, Grass? I never like spiders, dead or alive…" said Starlight after seeing what was left from the once mammoth-sized spiders.

"_Warning. Core meltdown imminent. Evacuate the facility immediately._"

The emergency exit door slowly opened. Starlight took the Artifact and put it on her bag. Both Mobian then quickly get their Extreme Gears (Or in Levinski's case, Extreme Board) ready. "Let's race to the exit, Grassy!" Starlight challenged.

"You're on!"

As the explosions began to occur, Starlight and Levinski took off to the emergency route. Now is the race against time…

*[OST]Rom di Prisco – Firestorm playing*

The tunnel was dark and was like a labyrinth. Starlight was leading on the front. "Come on, Grass! You can do better than that!"

"My Board is not originally designed for a race you know! Whoa!" Levinski had to turn around to avoid hitting an Araknid. "But I am not going to give up!"

"Ha ha, I'm gonna win this race for sure!"

Levinski lowered his body and reached for something on his Gear/Board. "I think it is time for overdrive boost."

Starlight was then shocked when Levinski suddenly accelerated all his way to the leading position. But then he began to slow down, but not slow enough for Starlight to catch up with him.

The race was beginning to heat up. Starlight was now neck-to-neck with Levinski. Sometimes she was able to get back to the leading position, but then Levinski sped up and took it away again.

Starlight then saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Being determined to win the race, she sped up toward the finish line.

*[OST]Rom di Prisco – Firestorm paused*

As she was out of the facility, she cheered to herself. "Yeah! I won!"

Levinski then jumped out, "Damn…" he groaned.

"Alright, Grass. Where is our Peacekeeper?"

"On the western side of facility. Let's…"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Both Mobian heard a voice from their left. They turned around, to see several Ghost Warriors standing near them. "Kill them!"

Levinski hastily pulled Starlight's arm, "Quick, before the whole facility explodes!"

*[OST]Rom di Prisco – Firestorm resumed*

Levinski and Starlight fired their CARs toward the Warriors as they also fired their own CARs toward both Mobian. Levinski and Starlight were sticking into the old run-and-gun tactics. They turned left and hid behind the wall. Starlight switched to the Widowmaker Sniper Rifle and sniped one of the Warriors, right on the chest. But she had trouble on aiming the others since they kept firing, forcing her to keep hiding.

"Starlight, we can't take on them! Time's running out! Let's just continue our way to the shuttle! Just ignore those men! Our life is more important!" shouted Levinski as he ran toward the hill where the Peacekeeper was parked.

"I'm right behind you!"

Levinski and Starlight were able to get back to the Peacekeeper. Thanks to the bulletproof glasses, the Tarydium shards couldn't hurt them as the Izanagi Troopers shot the shuttle with their CAR. "Take her up, Grass!"

The Peacekeeper began to fly up in the air. Several Izanagi Ghost Warriors were still firing their rifles toward it. Suddenly the facility exploded. The Warriors were caught in the explosion, but the Peacekeeper was already away.

*[OST]Rom di Prisco – Firestorm ended*

As the Atlantis III was visible, Levinski sighed. "That was one hell of a mission, in Hell too."

"Grass, are you going to tell Tails about your family relationship?" asked Starlight

"Someday, but not now. It is not the good time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Actually in the Unreal II, the players have to fight off some Araknid queen, but I want to add some minor action element.**

**Ushido and Kensai were taken from UT3. Their personalities are made by me though. 'Iie' means 'no' (according to my book that is…) while 'Hai' means 'yes'.**

**Extreme Board. Yeah, it's Sonic Riders' Extreme Gear merged with UT3 Hoverboard. Since both has several advantages and disadvantages. I just guessed if I merged them, I'll create a perfect hoverboard, sort-of...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Business with Liandri

**A/N : Let's continue to the mission. The location will now be in Taryd. (Don't really think I'll rip off the entire Unreal II story, do you?)**

**Our heroes in this mission will be :**

**1. Allen Carter  
>2. Gordon 'Streak' Kane<br>3. Jacob Mason  
>4. Tabby Monson<br>5. Koden  
>6. Tails (As the one who'll ferry those 5 people above)<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own ANYTHING… except those I own. That means me, my OC, some of the plot (some ripped from Unreal II, so some wasn't mine) and some weapons.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski**** Prower**** (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

**Actually Carter, Streak and Sonorus are also included…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : 'Business' with Liandri.<strong>

Atlantis III quickly left Hell as soon as Starlight and Levinski were onboard. They didn't want to take their chance against Izanagi fleet. Luckily for them Izanagi had lost the track of the TCA ship as soon as it jumped into warp.

In the Atlantis briefing room, the senior staffs were gathering to discuss the next mission. Gorge had informed them of another Artifact, which was kept in a Liandri facility on Taryd. The NEG had tried a diplomatic solution, but it seemed that the Liandri intended to keep the Artifact just for their own business.

Thus, the 56th regiment was assigned to retrieve the Artifact.

"According to our intel, the location of the Artifact is inside the central science facility." Said Streak, "Heavy protection outside, low security detail inside. It's going to be easy if we can get past the Liandri Angels and the Corrupt Mining Bots outside without a fight. Once inside, we'll just take out the guards easily."

"How about the escape plan, Gordon?" asked Carter.

"There's a parking lot just below the facility. We can jump down using the Anti-Gravity Jumpboots. Then we'll hotwire one of the vehicles and make our escape. Tails will ferry the infiltrators up with our carrier pod."

"Where's the extraction point?"

"First, he's going to wait on the first junction on the road from the facility. If fails, he's going to need to wait on the third junction on the left."

"And if it fails too?"

"Our last shot is on the Alluvion River, on the Suspense Bridge. If we fail on there, it'll be death for us."

Carter nodded at his friend, "Alright, prepare the shuttlepods. When we approach Taryd, tell Tails to stand by on the Carrier. Spark will be replacing him for a while. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the team was assembled. The group consisted of Koden, Streak, Jacob, Tabby and Carter. They all entered a rather big shuttlecraft. As the group was inside, the launch doors were opened. The shuttlepod descended to the surface of Taryd, to Oxida Nova.<p>

Oxida Nova, Taryd. 0900 Hours.

Just like what Streak had told Carter, the outer security of the facility was high. The sensor arrays were visible on every corner of the base. It seemed like there would not be a single speck entering the facility those sensors missed.

There were several Liandri Angels, the genetically enhanced women who were born to kill. Even worse, 'psychopaths that were trained since **before** birth' was the best way to describe the Angels. It was clear that these Angels were the elite forces of the Liandri Mining Corporation beside the Corrupt bots.

The shuttlepod landed on an empty park. The group quickly got out with weapons ready. "Okay, any ideas about how we can enter the facility without alerting the guards?" asked Jacob.

"We can always hijack the cargo trucks…" Tabby pointed at a truck with a Liandri insignia on it. "Trowho Horse tactic."

"You mean, the Trojan Horse tactic?" asked Carter, "Good idea, Monson. Look, the truck is refueling on the station. Let's make our move!"

The group quickly ran to the small station across the road. The driver of the truck exited the truck to get some snacks and drinks. It was a perfect chance for the group to get the truck, and they didn't waste it.

Just as the station had finished refilling the energy of the truck Tabby quickly jumped inside and began hotwiring the truck. The vehicle then came to life. Jacob went to the seat next to the driver's. The rest of the group jumped on the back. Tabby and Jacob hid their TCA insignia and the weapons near their feet. Tabby drove the truck to the facility on the road rather fast before the driver noticed that his truck was stolen.

* * *

><p>The group tried their best not to create suspicion. They (tried their best to) casually approached the gate. Suddenly, the guard on the gate ordered Tabby to open the window, and so she did. The Who Angel guarding the gate didn't show any expression when she saw Tabby's face. She didn't know if the Angel recognized them or not. "What's the password?" the Angel asked.<p>

That completely caught the black haired Who in surprise. Tabby tried her best to hide it, and spoke hesitantly "Liandri… brings you tomorrow, today."

"Enter…"

Tabby sighed in relief and drove the truck inside. Jacob looked strangely at the Angel, and then at Tabby, "How the hell did you know the password?"

"Lucky guess, maybe?"

"They really need to work on their password. You know, using mottos as password is not exactly a smart thing to do. A couple years from now, Liandri is going to experience numerous of robberies, infiltrations, and information thefts."

Tabby couldn't help but snickered at Jacob's joke. She parked the cargo truck on the parking lot next to the facility. "All clear." Whispered Tabby on her comm. wrist.

Everyone got out from the truck with their weapons aimed. "So, how do we get to the facility?" asked Koden to Streak

"Air vent, just right behind us."

Everyone turned around. There was a shaft on the wall, wide enough for the group to get in. "Alright, let's get inside."

* * *

><p>It took them long enough until they finally found a quiet place to drop down inside. Jacob slowly opened the vent to look for the guards, "This is it guys, let's get down."<p>

Everyone jumped down and landed on a corridor. They quickly checked every corner for any hostiles. "Area secure." Carter confirmed. "Let's move. The Artifact's on our 12."

The group moved forward carefully, keeping their senses alert for any Angels or Robots. Carter led them to a door that had a these sentences.

_LEVEL 10 : DANGEROUS MATERIALS. SENIOR STAFFS ONLY._

"Damn, it's locked." Said Streak after trying to open the door. "Monson, breach."

The Who planted a Shaped Charge on the door, "Breaching…" She held the detonator and waited next to the door. The others were right next to her, waiting for her to blow the door up.

Click

KA-BOOM!

The metal door was blasted to smithereens. The group aimed their guns to the room. Several Angels who were inside the room was alerted, but not fast enough to avoid the flak chunks, tarydium shards, and lead bullets thrown at them.

"Area secure." Said Koden after the last Angel fell dead on the floor. "I got the visual of the Artifact."

Everyone looked at where Koden was looking. He was right. There was an Artifact placed inside a sphere that was connected to a machine by several wires. "I think it's an energy processor." Said Carter.

"Definitely an energy processor." confirmed Jacob. "Now all we need to do is to crack it open."

"Like peanut." Tabby snickered. She accidentally pulled a lever on the machine, turning it on. "Oopsie."

The sphere began to spin. Green lights were emitted from the machine. Suddenly everyone noticed that the machine was smoking and electricity was running on the wires.

BOOM!

The machine exploded in a not-so powerful explosion. No one was hurt though. "Ooh, my head…" groaned Koden.

"Can't you be more careful, Private?" ranted Streak.

Tabby just smiled sheepishly, "Er… well…"

"At least she cracked it open, like a peanut."

Everyone looked at Jacob, who was pointing at the sphere. Sure enough, the sphere was torn into two, showing the indestructible Artifact, which was left without a scratch. "Yeah, at least we now have the Artifact." Said Carter, lifting up the heavy artifact with his hand. He then put it inside his bag. "Let's…"

Suddenly the alarm rang. The sound of the alarm was loud enough for the entire facility to hear it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that by now, the entire Angels and Robots were fully on alert. "Damn… we gotta make our move! Let's get the hell outta here, guys!"

Everyone followed Carter's order and made a dash to the corridor. It didn't take a long time until the group ran into several Angels, some of which were using heavy class suits and armed with Shark Rocket Launcher and Vulcan Flamethrower. "To the window, quick!"

Carter and the others dashed toward a large window that was facing to the parking lot. "ETC Bomb!" Koden threw an ETC Bomb, which blew up on the window, shattering the glasses into pieces. The group jumped down without hesitation and landed gracefully on the asphalt.

"Alright, let's get into the truck!" But Carter shook his head at Tabby's idea.

"No, we're taking a Hellbender over there!" He pointed at a small Hellbender truck.

Tabby nodded and ran toward the truck, avoiding the shots from some Corrupt Bots guarding the parking lot. She opened the door by force, setting off the car alarm. Tabby dismissed it and began hotwiring the vehicle. It didn't take long to finish the job. As the truck's machine came to life, she drove the Hellbender to her friends, running over some unlucky robots in the process.

"Get in, quick!"

Koden went to the passenger seat. Jacob took the rear turret. Carter and Streak sat on the rear, weapons on hand. "Move it, Monson!" said the gray hedgehog.

*[OST]Kevin Riepl – Junkyard Playing*

Tabby stomped on the pedal, causing the Bender to shot forward in an alarming speed toward the gate. She aimed the skymine turret on the guards and fired the shock mines. As the mines were close enough, she detonated them, causing a chain reaction that killed the entire Angels on the radius and also turned the Corrupts into scrap metal.

"Koden, I'm transferring the turret control!" Tabby spoke, pushing a red button on the panel. A pedal popped out in front of Koden, followed by a screen that showed the positions of the enemies.

Meanwhile on the rear, Jacob, Carter and Streak encountered a problem. Several vehicles started to chase the Bender. Jacob found it hard to destroy the agile Mantas, as the hovercrafts were moving in a zig-zag course.

Several Scorpions were used their Nitrous Booster to chase the Bender. Being a vehicle that moves in average speed, the Liandri vehicles didn't run into any problem to keep up with the Hellbender. It was the weapons they had to look out for. Streak used his Longbow AVRiL to destroy the Scorpions and Mantas. He turned on the Anti-Vehicle Rocket Launcher's laser sight to guide the missiles. With AVRiL, it was an easy task to take on the vehicles.

The Hellbender soon approached the gate and rammed it with full speed. The truck plating was a badly scratched in the process. Tabby ignored it and kept driving it on the road. "Monson to Prower, we got the Artifact! Request immediate evac!"

"_Understood. Carrier on the way. See you on the checkpoint._"

"Tabby! We got enemy Raptors!" warned Carter.

Tabby responded by making a sudden turn to a narrow tunnel, almost throwing everyone on the rear out of the truck. "Whoa, watch it!" Jacob shouted.

The Hellbender sped on the tunnel with Liandri Scorpions pursuing it. The Mantas were going around since their wings prevented them from going inside the tunnel. The Scorpions rained the Bender with their homing sphere bombs. Jacob, Carter and Streak had to duck for cover to avoid getting blasted by the spheres.

Soon, the Bender was out from the tunnel. But the Liandri Mantas were already waiting outside. "Penetrator!" shouted Jacob. Tabby looked outside, to see an Angel driving a Manta with a Penetrator on her hand. She was about to turn the Hellbender away before she shot the drill launcher, but she was not fast enough. The Angel launched a rocket-propelled drill. It hit the left rear side of the Hellbender, forcing it to make a sudden U turn before it fell on the road due to not being able to fully dig the plating. "Damn!" cursed Tabby as she pushed the windshield closer button. The Bender plating soon covered the windshield, protecting her and Koden from bullets.

The Bender soon sped backward. Tabby didn't bother to fix the position of the truck, but as the consequence, the Bender bumped onto several trash cans and the rear shooters encountered problem on shooting the Liandri troopers.

"Damn, they're still chasing us. Tabby, tell Tails to get to the second checkpoint!"

"Got it." She turned on her comm. wrist, "Tails, the LZ's hot as hell! Meet us at the second checkpoint!"

"_Understood._"

"TABBY! WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT TO A WALL!" Jacob shouted.

Tabby looked at the sensor. Sure enough, there was a thick obstacle behind the truck. "Can't stop now, not with the Liandri chasing us!"

"Then let's see if this truck is strong enough to break the wall." Koden spoke. "Full speed, Tabs."

Tabby nodded, stomping the pedal. The truck shot backward, and headed straight toward the brick wall. Jacob started to panic as he realized that the Bender was on a collision course against the obstacle, "Ooooh, SHI…!"

CRASH!

*[OST]Kevin Riepl – Junkyard Ended*

The bricks were flying as the Bender shot through the wall. Everyone was alright, much to their relief. The Bender landed on a dried canal rather roughly. "Tabs, they're turning around." Said Koden.

"Haha! A little bit afraid of small height huh?"

But just after she finished it, several Scorpions stopped on a bridge in front of them, aiming their turrets at the Bender. "Okay, I gotta learn to shut my mouth. Hang on tight! This is gonna be REALLY ROUGH!"

The Hellbender zoomed straight under the bridge before the Scorpions had a chance to fire their turrets. As it came out, the buggies fired their weapons on the truck. Jacob fired back using his ASMD-powered Sniper Turret.

"Hold on!" Tabby warned as she drove the bender out of the canal to the road through the slope. It caused the passenger on the rear to lean down and almost fell off. The truck made it to the main road, only to be chased by several Mantas.

*[OST]Rom Di Prisco – Plasma Oscillator Playing*

"Streak! Drop the EMP mine!" ordered Carter. The gray hedgehog dropped a small blue device on the road. As a Manta flew near the device, it created an explosion of electromagnetic pulse. The Manta's engine came to a full stop and the Manta ended up colliding with a building and exploded upon impact. "Yeah, baby!" Streak exclaimed.

"_Prower to Monson! I got a slight trouble landing the Carrier on the second checkpoint! I'm moving to the bridge!_" Tails' voice came from Tabby's comm.

"Understood."

"TABBY, ENEMY EAGLES INBOUND!" Koden shouted.

KA-BOOM!

The Liandri Spacefighter missile almost hit the Bender. It exploded right in front of the truck, slowing it down a little bit. "Shit, not now! Of all times!" Tabby muttered.

She drove the truck to the left, and headed out from the town. The Spacefighters suddenly dove down and unleashed a barrage of lasers to the Bender.

"Tabs! My turret's jammed!" exclaimed Koden.

"Open up the window and shot those SOBs with whatever you got!"

"TABS! ENEMY SCORPION RAMMING AT 12!" Shouted Jacob.

Tabby panicked as she saw the Scorpion on the monitor. It sped up using its Nitrous Booster in a collision course toward the Bender. She steered the Bender to the sidewalks to avoid the collision. She successfully got out from the way, but the Scorpion exploded just next to the Bender, no doubt damaging the plating even more.

"Private! The rear is on fire!" shouted Streak.

Tabby ignored it, as there was nothing she could do about it. She did increase the speed of the Bender. It moved even faster than the Scorpions pursuing it.

Carter used his Boneduster quad-barreled shotgun to take out the Manta drivers. Several Mantas were flying out of control and ended up hitting the other vehicles. One of the Mantas, though, hit the ASMD turret cable, cutting it loose.

"Damn! The turret's gone!" exclaimed Jacob, pulling out a Headhunter sniper rifle. He shot the radio-controlled bullets and guided them to the Angels and Robots who were driving the Mantas. He couldn't snipe the Scorpion drivers though. If it was 2291, he could do it since the seat was open, but since 2341, the seat was covered. There wasn't even a windshield.

"Guys, we're approaching Suspense!" Tabby shouted.

They made it to the bridge. Tails' Carrier was in front of them, but something was wrong.

The Carrier is facing toward them, while the cargo hold was on the back.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Miles…" Tabby muttered. "Tails, I think you're facing on the wrong direction!"

"_Sorry, but I had no choice! The time's too short to position the ship!_"

"Great, just great!" Out of frustration, the Who-girl drove the Bender up to the outpost next to it. "Okay, guys. Any last words?"

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked.

"Okay then!"

With that, the Hellbender jumped away from the outpost to the river below, causing everyone to scream in fear. "_AAAAAAAAAHH!_"

SPLASH!

*[OST]Rom Di Prisco – Plasma Oscillator Ended*

The water damaged the Tarydium core a little bit, but not enough to destroy it. The Bender quickly shot out from Alluvion River. "Okay, swimming on Alluvion River is sooo not the part of my plan today!" Streak shouted.

"A little improvisation won't hurt, my friend." Carter joked.

"Yeah, right. That little girl's 'improvisation' almost destroyed the truck. You're aware of that aren't you?"

The Captain just chuckled. As the Bender was on the road again, Tabby did a U-turn to the opened cargo-hold of Tails' Carrier. As they were inside, the Carrier took off. The Liandri tried to shot the ship down, but it was strong enough to take all the shot, not to mention the weaponries it had.

Tails flew the ship back to Atlantis III. As the ship was inside, Atlantis activated its warp nacelles and jumped into Warp 9, leaving Taryd before the Liandri could track them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's a wrap, guys! The next mission will be… I dunno… let's see if I can forge an idea. There's already Janus, Na'koja Abad and Drakk Hive Planet in mind. But I gotta make more, so it would be epic.**

**'Liandri Brings You Tomorrow, Today' is the motto of Liandri Mining Corporation, as well as one of the Corrupt's taunt on UT3. So far it's one of my favorite, other than that certain taunt that almost breaks the fourth wall. (OMG)**

**R P  
>E L<br>V E  
>I A<br>E S  
>W E<br>! !**


	7. Suspicion

**A/N : 'kay. This one is not a mission chapter. It's like an intermission that will explain some points.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

**Chapter 7 : Suspicions.**

The Liandri didn't follow the Atlantis III. It seemed that they had let the TCA regiment go, or they've lost their tracks. Things were quiet inside the ship, as Gorge hadn't informed them of any Artifacts.

Isa and Jacob were walking on the corridor to the mess hall. They were talking about what they thought about the mission.

"…seriously, I think there's something wrong with this mission." Said Jacob.

"Like?"

"Of all regiments, why us? Why didn't they send gazillion of troopers just to look for the Artifact? There's plenty men in TCA and the Marines. We're still what they can consider green."

"I also can't help but feeling suspicious, Mason." Replied Isa. "This world is just so cruel, so unexpected. Everyone's gray and unclear. I mean look at Malcolm. One moment he's on our side, and the next moment, he turned us to the Necris Phayder."

"I hate betrayers…"

They arrived shortly at the mess hall. Everyone was having lunch. Both ex-UTTF could feel tension although it was small. They decided to eat with Koden and Tabby.

"I miss Chris' food…" said Tabby, chomping her food.

"That boy's with Yabuki back on Earth now, Monson." Said Jacob. "He's an excellent cook."

"Yeah, and excellent fighter" Koden agreed.

"He's an Orochi vessel after all, right?" Isa spoke.

"Guys. Do you sense something strange in this mission?"

Everyone turned to the young Who. All of them had the same agreeing expression. "I know you do…"

"After what that bastard Malcolm did, I can no longer trust anyone." Koden spoke harshly. "Not even my closest friend."

"You have all the right to." Said Jacob, "In this world, you gotta learn how not to trust someone."

The four then finished their lunch without saying anything. They exited the mess hall and continued whatever they wanted to do.

Meanwhile, in the sick bay –slash- Levinski's lab, the green fox were studying about the Artifact last acquired. He had one of them while his twin brother had the rest.

Suddenly Starlight came from the automatic door. Levinski turned to the purple feline, smiling at her.

"Nice place you got here." She spoke.

"Some crib, huh?"

The cat decided to sit next to her fox friend, "So, tell me about yourself. How did you end up in this world?"

The kit scratched his head, "I'm not really sure. My foster parents told me that when I first came here, there was this bright light on their yard. They first thought me as a small normal little kit, until they saw how intelligent I was. The decided to treat me like a normal human being. To say they were surprised of what I had become would be an understatement."

"So, you got here via a Chaos Control…"

"What?"

"It was a term on Mobius. It's like a teleportation, using the Chaos Emerald. You know what it is, right?"

"A little. All I know is that it is a powerful emerald, probably even powerful Tarydium."

"Yes, it is. So, how do people treat you?"

"Well…"

*FLASHBACK*

_A 2 years old green furred anthropomorphic fox walked on the kindergarten. Everyone stared at him, as if he was a freak, and that was exactly what people were thinking about him._

_He didn't enjoy every single second there. He was really happy when he was out. People treated him really bad. He quickly walked home, not wanting to be out there with cruel peoples._

_Alas, he wasn't really lucky that day._

_Several human kids, who were a lot older than him, blocked his way home. He was scared, knowing that these kids were up to no good. He tried to run away, but one of them grabbed his shirt. "Hey, check what we've got!" one of the human exclaimed._

"_What a freakish creature he is!"_

"_What do think we should do to him, guys?"_

_The other humans looked at him with wicked grin. He knew he shouldn't have gone from his home…_

_Several hours later, the 2 years old Levinski was left on the ground, body full of bruises. He was really in pain. He half-hoped that the humans just killed him on sight, not leaving him suffering like that._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Really? You went through that?" asked Starlight. "You're just 2 years old!"

"They didn't know and didn't care. I was considered a freak of nature. The only one who cared about me is just my family, and one of my friends."

"Who?"

*FLASHBACK*

_A 4 years old brown haired human girl passed on the street. The sight of a beat up figure was caught on her eyes. She rushed toward him and quickly turned his body toward him. She was shocked when she saw that he was actually a fox._

_She knew that the green shirt with white stripe he was wearing was the sign that he was not feral, somehow. She knew she had to take him away, but where?_

_Then she saw a name on the backpack the fox was carrying. "Anatoly Levinski" she read, "Levinski? Maybe Mr. Levinski knows who this fox is."_

_The girl carried the fox to where Viktor Levinski lived. She knocked the door. The old man living in the house opened the door, and was shocked to see the fox the girl was carrying was beat up. "Anatoly!" he exclaimed, "What happened?"_

"_I don't know sir. I found this fox on the nearby junction. Seemed to me like he's just being bullied."_

_Viktor took Anatoly from the girl's hand, "Thank you Natasha. I knew this would happen. I just didn't know that it would happen this soon. Without you, I don't know if Anatoly could live today."_

"_I'm glad to help, sir."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I was barely unconscious, but I heard everything. From that day, Natasha became my best friend."

A mischievous grin was formed on Starlight's mouth, "Was it more than that?"

"Er… well, probably."

"She looks smart. Is her IQ same to you?"

"It should be, because a year after that, Inuit found our intelligence quite remarkable, or even more than that. Soon we worked for the corporation as scientists."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." Starlight paused a little bit to catch breath, "You got a job when you're three?"

Levinski just smiled sheepishly, "Er… yeah. We were the youngest ever made it to the corporation. We have quite a success there. But…" The green vulpine's expression turned sorrow.

"But what?"

"She…died… in an accident."

*FLASHBACK*

_In an Inuit lab, several scientists were working on a Skaarj technology. 2 of the scientist were kids, one was a green little fox, and the other was a little girl._

"_Are you sure we didn't put too much power?" asked Levinski to Natasha._

"_Da, I'm sure of it. Petrenko also confirmed it."_

_Levinski examined the device. He then turned to Petrenko, "Petrenko, this looks volatile, you know. We are going need a place to contain it in case if this explodes."_

"_Ah, you do not know anything, kid. This is safe, you're just too paranoid."_

"_I'm serious, Mr. Dragomir. You see these power couplings? A little surge of energy can set it ablaze."_

"_Shut up, fox-boy. Do you really think you're smarter than me? You're just a 3 years old."_

_Levinski never liked the bald old man. He always blamed him for every mistake and accidents occurred on the team. Petrenko seemed to hate the fox the first time he stepped on Inuit._

_The little kit knew that he couldn't do anything. Who would ever hear a little freakish boy like him? Natasha was also in Petrenko's side. No way he was going to be able to convince the others._

_So the experiment began. The wires began to transfer powers from the power generator to the Skaarj device. Suddenly the alarm on the generator started to go off. "The device is unstable!" yelled one of the scientists. "We need to get out of here before it explodes!"_

_Everyone started going out of the lab, but Levinski was tripped on the floor. Natasha turned around and tried to save him. But the device was starting to glow very brightly, which wasn't a good sign. Levinski felt Natasha's body covering his._

_The next thing he heard was an explosion. A huge one._

_The fox was okay, but he could not feel that something was wrong with his human friend. He pushed Natasha away, and surprisingly she wasn't reacting at all. Levinski looked at her face, and was horrified to see a large metal chunk planted on the back of her head._

"_No, no. For God sake, no."_

_But Levinski need to face the truth._

_He didn't feel her pulse. He knew she was dead when the chunk hit her brain. The kit started to cry. The cry got even louder and louder as every second passed._

_She was dead._

_His best friend was dead._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"It was horrible." Said Starlight.

"You have no idea…" Levinski took a bottle and drank the liquor inside it, "After that accident, I started drinking to help me forget her. But I…couldn't. It was just too painful to forget. Several weeks later, I found out that Petrenko had reported about the accident."

"And he blamed you."

"That is correct. I got kicked out of Inuit. I tried to look for a job, but couldn't find one… until TCA offered me a job. And here I am." The kit put the bottle on the table. He didn't look drunk at all. It seemed that the vodka had no effect. "Several weeks later, I found out that Petrenko had planned it all along. He had made sure that the experiment would go wrong, along with everyone except Natasha."

"Does everyone hate you?"

"No, in fact they liked me, but I think they liked money more." Levinski shook his head.

"That was one hell of a life."

"How about yours?"

"It's also… horrible…"

*FLASHBACK*

_A 7 years old purple cat walked on a small hallway. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. In front of her was an older dark purple cat sobbing on the floor._

"_Mommy?" the young purple feline asked._

_The older Mobian's head lit up, "Starlight, stay with daddy. I'm going to get the first aid kit." Then she ran off. Starlight's eyes fell on a male white Mobian cat whose fur was bloodstained. Tears were falling down to her tiny cheeks. She ran to his side and fell on her knees._

"_Daddy, are you OK?" she asked frantically._

"_Starlight, I'm… sorry. Please… look after your mother for me, OK?"_

_Starlight knew what that meant. She cried harder and shook her head to her father, "No daddy. Mommy is getting help. Please… don't leave us."_

"_I'm sorry… honey. Daddy… wasn't strong enough. Listen, Starlight. I… don't have…much time." Starlight's father struggled to take a purple and white necklace from his neck, "Here. Take your charm. With this, you will always remember me, OK?"_

_Those were his last words before his pulse was gone. Starlight's cries began to grow louder and louder as she mourn her father's death._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You witnessed your own father's death?" asked Levinski.

"Yeah. He was a hero for me. He was always there when I needed him. Losing him was really horrible and painful." The feline sighed, "So it was just me and mom then. But 2 years after that…"

*FLASHBACK*

_Starlight was reading a book on the living room of her home. She was all alone there. She put her book aside and took out her necklace, the charm he gave to his father, who gave her back as a reminder of him._

"_Why, why did you have to go, dad. I miss you, and so does mommy." Starlight spoke to no one in particular._

_That was when she heard a scream and her mother came running to the room. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Starlight worriedly._

"_The people who killed you dad. They came back. Hide." Her mother grabbed her wrist and hid her in a closet._

_Two hedgehogs and a fox burst out into the room. Starlight saw the fox grabbing Starlight's mother and placed a knife near her neck._

_This caused Starlight to act spontaneously. She rammed the closet door open, "Leave her alone!" she head butted one of hedgehogs. His partner quickly grabbed her by her hair and raised her off the floor._

"_Looks like Levi never told us about his daughter. Too bad, you could've been worth something." The fox snickered as he wringed her neck, blocking her airway. She gasped as the oxygen was cut from her lungs._

"_NO!" Her mother shouted, "Please, she's just a little girl. Take me instead."_

"_Now, Amanda. Why would I do that? Well, but if you insist so much..." The hedgehog nodded at the fox and approached Starlight's mother._

_Then he slit her neck, right in front of Starlight's eyes._

_The dark purple feline fell lifelessly on the floor. Her eyes dimmed and she fell on her daughter's side._

"_Mommy, Mommy! Get up! Please Mommy!"_

_The 3 Mobians just laughed. One of the hedgehogs held Starlight again. Starlight looked at him through her teary eyes. "You're going to let me go, right mister?" She asked, fear vibrating in her voice._

"_Nope, sorry kid. Looks like you'll see your daddy after all." He responded, laughing with the other two._

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Starlight bit his hand, causing him to drop her. She quickly ran out from their sight as fast as she could, fearing for her life._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Those monsters." Said Levinski, "How could they do it to your family?"

"I don't know, Grass. I never knew why they did it." Starlight sighed, "After that, my grandparents took care of me until I was 10, when they both died. I was homeless for about 4 years."

"How did you live that long without anyone?"

"I learned to survive, how about you?"

"Well, I had my savings. I already told Dimitri I don't want be a burden for his family again."

"Who's Dimitri?"

"Viktor's son. He treated me like a little brother, until I turned one, when Dimitri needed to work. He went to Axon's research lab as the lead scientist there. He's really caring at me. He told me that I was always welcome in his family. "

"Whoa, looks like everyone in your foster family are scientists." Starlight paused for a while, "Well anyway, 4 years after my grandparent's death I met Amy."

"Amy, as in Amy Rose?"

"Yup."

"Whoa, you sounded like you didn't know her friends on the shuttle going to Avalon."

"I didn't. I just knew Amy. I didn't really meet her that often, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, well…that was also one hell of a life, you know."

Starlight turned to the grass green fox, "Have you told Tails?"

"Nyet. I do not know how. Maybe later…"

"Well, if you want to meet him, last time I checked he's on Streak's quarters, playing chess."

"Starlight?" asked the green vulpine. "You think we can trust anyone?"

Starlight laughed "What makes you saying that?"

"I dunno. No one can be trusted. Not even a single person. In this world, power and money can change a person, and turn friends to enemies." Levinski took a deep breath, "I do not trust Gorge at all…"

"Check."

Tails just moved the black rook on next to the white king. In front of him, Streak was smirking as he saw it.

"You wanted the revenge for beating you in the last round, huh?"

"Heheh. Yup."

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, Private." Streak took his knight to the black rook. "Knight takes Rook."

"Oh, how did I miss that?" Tails groaned.

"Take careful steps, Prower."

"Sir." The yellow kit spoke, "Permission to speak freely?"

"You're already given the permission when the game is started."

"Well. You know, there's a rumor of you not liking Juggernauts."

Streak looked at him strangely, "Where did you hear that?"

"Sonorus?"

The gray hedgehog laughed, "Oh, Sonorus. That brownie can never shut his big mouth up…"

"So?"

"I don't really hate Jugs. But I'm not really comfortable with them, especially with Gorge. He's an aggressive one. I still remember one mission with Carter, him, and a female Jug named Ambrosia."

*FLASHBACK*

_The atmosphere of Sulferon was really unappealing. 4 figures were walking on the deserted land. There were several skeletons of feral animals on the sand dunes. The wind was really dry, causing the 4 to lose water from their bodies rapidly. One of the figures was a younger Carter, while the other was a younger Streak. The other 2 was Juggernauts, one of which was Gorge._

"_I still don't understand why they enlisted Juggernauts into an assassination mission…" said Carter to the gray hedgehog. The Mobian rubbed his hair and answered._

"_They probably can't find any other people to do this job. And again, this is Hellions we're fighting with. They're the most dangerous pirate syndicate in the galaxy you know? Last time I checked they also recruited some other species there, including Mobians."_

_Carter turned back to the way. Soon they saw several tents on the sandy grounds. There were several humans with punk hairstyles. They had iron vests on their body and weapons on their hands._

"_Look. It's Baird." Said Carter, pointing at one of the Hellions with black moustache._

"_Let's take a…"_

_But before Streak could finish it, Gorge had stormed into the pirate and shoulder-charged him, much to everyone's surprise. Then he rained everyone in the area with Tarydium shards from his Stinger Minigun._

"_Okay, someone needs to remind that guy what the term 'assassination' means." Said Streak, who had slung his Headhunter sniper rifle on his back. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Several seconds after that, numerous of Hellion Spacefighters started to rain us death from above. We're lucky to survive the fight. But Carter and I got shot on the leg." finished Streak, scratching his bangs.

"Wow, I'm glad Gorge isn't with us today. He doesn't seem to be a patient guy. How did he get into the General rank anyway?"

"By leading a slaughter on a Skaarj-controlled planet?"

There was an awkward silence between the Mobians. Then Tails broke it, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know, Prower. We can't trust anyone, not in this world. I learned that the hard way."

"I can imagine that…" Tails spoke as he thought about the last incident on Omicron 6…

*FLASHBACK (**A/N : WARNING! SPOILER ALERT FOR 4****th**** INSTALLMENT AND UT3 ENDING!**)*

"_This place should be crawling with the Black Legions by now!" Jester spoke to the others. His brother, Reaper, turned to him._

"_We haven't exactly been subtle…"_

_Tails could feel someone was watching him, from above, from below, from… everywhere. And he could feel that Jester felt that too._

"_Something's wrong… It feels like a trap…"_

_Othello groaned at her, "Aww man… Why do you gotta ruin it?"_

"_He's got a point. What could possibly happen anyway?" said Sonic, "Those undeads don't stand a chance against us."_

"_I don't know, Sonic. We lost all our Vipers and Darkwalkers after the Floodgate fight." Said Tails._

_Everyone spotted Bishop and Tory going out from Akasha's safe house, "We found her." Said Bishop, "Four exits, four of us." He looked at his fellow Ronins, "Every eye shall see her."_

"_Too bad we can't join your little hunt…" said Tory, "But we'll just wait here to ensure she wouldn't escape, and no one interfering."_

_Othello laughed, "I know the drill." He spoke as he readied his Flechette Flak Cannon, "Y'all spread wide, and I'll flush her out."_

"_NO!" Reaper suddenly shouted, "This is my job."_

_The Ronins, respecting his decision, nodded one by one. Brock and Isa also nodded after looking at their teammates. Reaper seemed to be satisfied, "Let's end it…"_

_Several seconds passed after Reaper went in. The others were patrolling the yard. It was full of Nanoblack tendrils. Everyone felt uncomfortable inside the cave. "I think someone's watching us." Said Tails to Jester._

"_I've been thinking the same thing…" She answered._

_All in a sudden, an army of Necris had everyone surrounded. They approached the group, pointing their weapons at them. Loque walked to the front, a wicked smile was plastered on his pale mouth, "Malcolm was very kind to turn you all over to us…"_

"_Malcolm?" Almost everyone whispered the same thing._

"_You've been trespassing the territory, and you should know that the penalty is not… what's the word? Really kind…" The Black Legions began to close in, "Now, embrace the death."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

It was lucky that no one was killed, thanks to the Respawners for Corporation Wars.

"Tails? Your turn." Tails' head shot up, startled by Streak's voice.

"Oh, sorry." He continued the game, but his mind was still wondering if Gorge can be trusted. He didn't want to find out that he's no better than Malcolm, or worse…

**A/N : I know there's no action in this one, but I think I need to do this to explain everyone's experiences and pasts. And it seemed that no one is trusting Gorge…**

**Chris mentioned on the first scene was from King of Fighters, owned by SNK.**

**The flashbacks about Starlight are ripped off from her bio from Shadow's Party Girl 96 and her story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Desert Crossing

**A/N : Okay, let us continue, readers! This time the mission will take place in… Sulferon! But I'm not ripping things off from Unreal II, so no spoilers for it.**

**Hoverboard with capital is the Tarydium Gear Hoverboard (Name is made-up by me.), while hoverboard without capital can refer to both hoverboard types.**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the mistakes on the last chapter. I guess I forgot to double-check it…**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything.**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

**Chapter 8 : Desert Crossing.**

"Gorge has found the location of the Artifact." Said Sonorus, pointing at the holographic map on the briefing room, "It's in Sulferon, twenty four miles from Izanagi outpost."

"Hellions camp?" asked Carter

"Most likely. Gorge believes that they have the Artifact on their hand. They're now packing up and are about to leave the surface. They're going to meet their groups here." He pointed at another spot on the mountain. "The convoy is led by Rae, one of the high-ranking Hellions. We got 1 hour to retrieve the Artifact."

"What do you suggest, Gordon?" asked Carter to Streak.

"I suggest we use the Bulldog SUVs and hoverboards, both Tarydium Gear ones and Extreme Gear ones. We're going to wait on the track, and then we'll ambush them. Extreme Gear users will move straight forward in full speed to the trailers to board them. Tarydium Gear users will have to grapple on the Bulldogs, and then when the SUVs are close enough, they'll redirect the grappler to one of the trailers and board them. We're going to hijack 'em, and use it against the Hellions. The Artifact should be on the main vessel, so we're going to hit the vessel with the trailers we capture, and then our units will board the vessel and get the Artifact. Simple as that. Any question?" Spark raised his hand, "Yes, Spark?"

"Who will ferry us back to the ship?"

"You."

"Oh, I get it. I'm going to bring the Atlantis III to surface and ferry you all up?"

"Not all of us. McDodd, Lauren, Adams, Romulus, and Sapphire will carry the Bulldogs and some of our crews with our carriers."

"Okay, I'm not going to let you all down."

"Brief everyone." Ordered Carter, "This mission must not fail."

Sulferon, 1200 Hours.

The Hellion convoy was sighted on the desert. They were going to west in full speed. Several TCA Bulldogs and troopers were hiding on the boulders.

"They haven't detected us." Sonorus spoke, holding his Tarydium Gear Hoverboard, "So far things gone as planned."

"Why are you using Hoverboard?" asked Sonic.

"I happen to like it more, Private. And it's not the time for unnecessary questions."

"Alright, men! Let's move out!"

*Kevin Riepl – Convoy Playing*

All SUVs and Hoverboards shot out from their hiding spot. They headed straight forward to the Hellion convoy. The Extreme Gear users were the first to reach the nearest trailer on the left, while the SUVs and the Tarydium Gear Hoverboard users were first to reach the right one.

Jacob successfully jumped to the trailer with his Hoverboard, followed by Koden. They quickly readied their weapons and moved out. Several Hellions noticed their presence and began firing their weapons.

"ETC Bomb!" Koden launched a ball of electricity on a group of Hellion pirates, throwing them away from the trailer.

Suddenly several rockets struck the trailer. They turned to the main vessel. A Rocket Turret was visible on the top. Jacob tried to use the Headhunter, but failed as the Hellion on the turret didn't give him time to aim. Jacob switched to his Peacemaker Rifle and fired on the turret. One of the slugs hit the tube, exploding the rocket inside it and blowing the turret up.

Both Koden and Jacob continued their way. Jacob shot several Hellion pirates with his Headhunter Sniper Rifle, killing them before they even knew what hit them. They proceeded to the front and killed the driver by slitting him on the throat. Jacob took the seat and started driving the trailer.

"I'll drop the ramp, Jacob!" said Koden.

The ramp on the rear was soon dropped, allowing the others to enter the trailer easily. All of the SUVs and hoverboards nearby entered the trailer. Jacob waited as they parked inside the vehicle.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" He spoke as he turned the trailer to the main vessel.

Blue Star, Yellow Tail, Pink Rose, Tigerlilly and Nitrous Wind were the first Extreme Gears reaching the trailers. They had quite a little problem as the Minigun Turret on the main vessel spotted them and began firing. Levinski pulled out his AR770 Rifles and began firing back, but due to the low accuracy, he sprayed the bullets everywhere. "Damn! Anyone got a better weapon?" asked the fox.

As the response, Starlight pulled out a Widowmaker Sniper Rifle and aimed at the Turret user. She then shot the bullet, which flew straight through the panel and hit the Hellion right between the eyes. The momentum pushed Tigerlilly back, almost making the feline fall to the ground. "Wow, truly a widow maker." She commented.

The Sonic jumped to the trailer, followed by Tails. Starlight and Levinski stayed on the road following the trailer closely. Several Hellions started to fire their guns on the blue hedgehog. Sonic spindashed on them, dropping them off the trailer. Tails threw a concussion grenade on another group of pirates. They were thrown away in an instant. Several of them almost hit Tigerlilly and Nitrous Wind.

Sonic ran to the front. The driver was quick to notice the hedgehog and pulled out an Enforcer MP. But the cobalt hedgehog was quicker than him. He kicked the silver pistol out and threw the pirate to the back. His head collided with the metal wall, knocking the Hellion out of consciousness. Tails quickly threw him out of the trailer and dashed for the seat.

"Okay, you got this one, bro."

"Drop the ramp Sonic!"

The blue hero did as said. The ramp was dropped, allowing the SUVs and the hoverboards to enter to the trailer.

"This is it! Brace for impact!" Tails warned.

Both trailers collided with the vessel at the same time. The vessel slowed down a little bit, but was still going forward. The TCA troopers began to jump to the vessel's outer platform. They quickly place the explosives on the side doors.

"_Breaching._"

"_How many Tangos?_"

"_About 100, including Rae._"

"_Okay, blow em' up, guys._"

KA-BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

Both sides were breached. The Hellions on the lower level were unprepared for the attacks. They were quick to shot down by the TCAs. The Hellions on the upper platform readied their weapons and returned fire. "Get to cover!" ordered Carter as his troopers were caught in a bulletstorm.

Tabby fired an AVRiL missile on a group of pirates on the left, killing 10 of them. But more quickly replaced them. She ducked again and loaded up the weapon.

"Frag out!" Jacob shouted, throwing a purple frag grenade. The Hellions scrambled away from the grenade, allowing the others to shoot them down.

Suddenly a woman wearing a green dirty t-shirt and a leather belt on her wrist appeared. She had tattoos on her face. One of her arms was bandaged. She had a Stinger Minigun on her hands, ready to fire.

"Duck!" said Brock instantly.

The woman maniacally fired her minigun on the TCA, not giving them a chance to fire back. "It's Rae!" shouted Sonorus. "There's no other woman who fires like that!"

"Shoot the bitch down!" ordered Streak.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow exclaimed. A Chaos Spear was launched and hit Rae's head, knocking her out.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Hellions, losing morale after their leader was knocked out, stood no chance against the TCA. They were all soon killed. "All clear guys." Said Isa. "Let's get the artifact."

"What he said." Carter agreed.

Tabby and Koden entered the upper platform and searched for the Artifact. "Koden, here!" Tabby suddenly shouted, pointing at a shelf. There it was, the Artifact that resembled a helmet.

"Good, now let's get to the others."

Both the Vexian and the Who went down, but suddenly Rae's eyes shot open. She grabbed Tabby's leg, causing her to fall and drop the Artifact.

"Restrain her!" ordered Carter.

Tails was the first to reach the crazed woman. But his strength was not enough to hold her. Rae quickly had him pinned down on the floor. She quickly placed her hands on the fox's neck, cutting his airway.

"Get your hands off my brother!" Tails was expecting it to come from Sonic, but instead it came from a certain green Russian-accented fox, who leaped to the pirate, releasing Tails from her grip. Rae growled and pulled her knife. She quickly threw Levinski to the wall. Starlight rushed to the green fox's aid.

The feline clawed Rae's hand, causing her to scream in pain and turned her attention toward the Mobian. But before she could do anything, an ETC Bomb hit her, sending her flying to the crates. Rae got up and took an assault rifle lying on the floor. Isa shot her hands, causing her to drop the weapons. Maybe due to desperation, she dashed toward the TCAs with her knife bared.

BANG!

Rae's head was dislocated in an instant as Jacob's Headhunter fired on her. Her body fell lifelessly on the floor, creating a pool of blood on the floor. "That was a close call, guys." Said the ex-Marine assassin. "Let's get out of here before…"

BOOM!

"Oh now what?" groaned Brock.

"_TCA away team, this is Spark. Several Hellion Spacefighters have spotted you!_" Spark's voice was heard from the radio. "_Prepare for an immediate extraction!_"

The troopers soon exited the vessel and went back to the trailers to get their SUVs and hoverboards. The Carriers were flown backward so the SUVs could get inside easily. Several Spacefighters were visible and were quick to rain the Troopers with plasma charges and missiles. Some of them almost didn't make it back to the ship.

Eventually, almost everyone was inside the Carriers. Those who weren't were beamed up by Atlantis III. The ship and the Carriers quickly left the atmosphere before the Spacefighters were able to catch up.

*Kevin Riepl – Convoy Ended*

Atlantis III went to warp shortly after they went out to the space. The Hellions didn't follow them as the Atlantis went to maximum warp. The ship didn't stop except to get the Carriers inside.

In the Sick Bay, Levinski were sorting the Artifacts. His laptop was turned on, showing the glyphs printed on the Artifacts. There were some of English letters below the glyphs.

Beep.

"Come in."

The door slid open, revealing a certain twin-tailed golden fox. His aqua blue eyes met Levinski's. The green fox knew what was in his brother's mind.

"You're my brother, Lev?"

The green fox chuckled, "What an irony, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Levinski sighed, "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. We are like twins, but at the same time, we aren't. We have similarities and differences, both at the same degree."

Tails smiled at him, "You make a good brother, Lev."

"Am I? You don't even know me that much. What makes you say that?"

"You saved my life, Levinski." Said the yellow vulpine. "That's enough."

A hint of tear was visible on Levinski's blue eyes. "I always wanted a little brother…"

Tails' eyes then fell to the laptop. "What are you working at?"

"Oh, a translation. I'm trying to decipher the glyph." The green fox sat on the chair, "So far it kept saying the same: 'Warriors who serve their master'." He sighed and hung his head on the back, "I am going to need Sonorus for this."

"You want me to help?"

"Sure, bro."

Everyone soon gathered on the briefing room, including the lower ranks. The 4 Artifacts were placed on the table. Tails and Levinski walked to the front. "Good morning everyone." Said Tails. "As you might know we have succeeded deciphering the glyphs on the Artifacts. It took us some time to jumble all the complex writings into a formula. These glyphs have a certain…"

"Don't start Tails…" Levinski cuts him off, "We achieved quite a success, but we're going to need the rest of the Artifacts. So now, we only have…"He pushed a button on his Laptop. A long paragraph with several loose gaps was shown on the screen. "These."

"As you can see…" continued Tails, "We only have some confirmation about the Tosc being a loyal warrior. But… there's more. We just discovered that there should be another process we need to do to make them loyal to us. Otherwise, they'll go berserk and kill everyone on sight. It's like a simple programming."

"What's this process?" asked Jacob.

"It cuts off just when we reached that part. We need to get the rest before we can continue it."

"Alright. We're going to continue this after we get another Artifact. Dismissed!" With that, everyone exited the briefing room, or almost everybody. "You two, stay with me. Gordon, Sonorus, you too."

Several minutes later, Levinski and Tails exited the briefing room. Starlight quickly approached Levinski, "Hi Grassy!" called the feline.

"Hi, Starlight."

"So what does the Captain want?"

"Classifying the deciphered glyph."

Starlight gave him a look, "Looks like the Captain also didn't trust Gorge, huh?"

"Yeah. Also, we don't want an information leakage. Look Starlight, I'm kinda tired after working 4 hours straight. I need a rest. Can you keep your questions for tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. But don't work yourself to death."

With that, both Mobians went to opposite direction to their own quarters.

**A/N : Okay, that's all folks! (Wait, why does it sound like Looney Tunes? Oh well…) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Data Raid

**A/N : Well, I'm back to the Awakening. This time our heroes will be:**

**1. Jacob Mason  
>2. Isa 'Hande' Handoyo<br>3. Ramirez Adams  
>4. Brock<br>5. Aang  
>6. Toph<strong>

**Oh well…**

**List of IMPORTANT OCs, excluding myself :**

**Koden (darknessDemon)  
>Tabby Monson (xMemeto(dot)Morix)<br>Jacob Mason (OSHUJAX)  
>Starlight (Shadow's Party Girl 96)<br>Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski**** [Prower]**** (Me)  
>Karen Miller (Me)<br>Celis McDodd (Me)  
>Xavier Cole (Me)<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own.**

**Chapter 9 : Data Raid.**

Atlantis III had a unique training hall. It used the same holographic system the TCA used for their Training Course. Using it was almost as same as competing in the Liandri Grand Tournament, except you didn't feel any pain.

Jacob and Isa were using the training hall that morning. They were doing a deathmatch training using the standard TCA weapons. For now, Jacob was leading with 12 scores, while Isa got 8.

"Come on, Hande! I thought you were the Tournament Champion!"

Isa chuckled, "I guess I was out of practice…"

Several minutes later, Jacob scored 3 times and won the training. "Come on, that was it? I could've been a Captain by now!"

"Okay, okay. Next time I'd not go easy on you." Suddenly Sonorus' voice was heard on the comm.

"_Hande, Jacob, Brock, Ramirez, please report to the briefing room immediately._"

"Duty calls" Said Jacob, "Let's go!"

**(Horizontal Line)**

When both Jacob and Isa arrived at the briefing room, Brock and Ramirez were already there. And not only that. Aang and Toph were also there.

"You're late..." said Carter.

"Sorry," said Jacob, "We got lost."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I hope you realized that your previous careers doesn't affect the way we treat you. You're still same as the other crews in my eyes."

"We do. We're sorry,"

"If you want to apologize," replied Streak, "Do it by paying full attention." he turned on the holotank on the corner. A holographic image of a planet was visible. It was more or less like Earth, except it was greener and less blue, probably also lighter brown.

"Severnaya?" asked Brock.

"You just got an A+!" Sonorus exclaimed, "Yup! This is Severnaya, tropical planet we use as an outpost. Some corporations also..."

"Sonorus, I'm giving the briefing. Not you." Streak cut him, "Gorge has gathered an information about an Artifact research inside an Izanagi research center."

"According to the informations," added Carter, "they're researching the Artifact's energy extracted from an Artifact they had on Na'koja Abad. That means that the Artifact isn't in Severnaya."

"But Gorge wants us to steal the data from them." continued Streak, "We don't know why, but knowing Gorge, we better do first, ask later. One of the reasons why I hate working with the Juggs. So pack everything up. Your weapons are already stored in the shuttlecraft."

"So, six of us are going to land down there now?" asked Brock, "But, isn't it night time over there? You know, there'll be no light at all."

"Which makes it easier to infiltrate, Brock," said Isa, facepalming, "Why do you think they want us to come down there now?"

"Correct." said Carter, "You better go now while the light is out. It's not gonna be hard to find the facility as Izanagi always turns on the light. Dismissed"

**(Horizontal line)**

The shuttle landed smoothly on Severnaya surface. It was completely pitch black as the moon didn't reflect the sunlight, but rather absorb them.

"Night Visions," Isa spoke. Everyone put on their Night Vision goggles. They all prepared their weapons and checked the surroundings for any mercs or Ghost Warriors.

"I still don't get why I have to wear these boots." Toph complained, "It's more comfortable if I don't."

"Better wear them if you don't want your feet to get shot." said Ramirez.

"Got eyes on the facility, guys" said Jacob, "It appears that they built it on a river."

Jacob pointed at the shining light in front of the group. Indeed it was the facility. Some spotlights were also visible on the watch towers. "Good work, pal." said Isa, "Let's move, slow and steady."

**(Horizontal Line)**

The group managed to get to the main door, only to find it locked. "Damn. I should've known" said Jacob, "Let's get to the alternate entrance. From what I've learned during my time in NEG Marine division, there's always one in every big facility."

The 'alternate entrance' the group could find happened to be a canal just below the main door. The group went down with ladders and started going through the strong water current below.

To everyone's relief, the place had no guard, except for a Who patrolling with a shotgun. One headshot from Jacob's Headhunter sniper rifle later, the Who fell from the rails and was taken to the nearby waterfall at the end of the canal. "That wasn't so hard..." said Aang.

"Too easy, probably" said Jacob.

The group went inside the facility. It didn't take long before they had the door slammed behind them, "Attention, Intruders." a Japanese accented voice spoke over PA, "You have been detected. Security team are on their way to your position. Drop your guns immediately. If you comply, you will not be harmed."

"Haha. Yeah right!" another voice was heard from the PA.

"Ssh!"

The group searched for the way out. "Hey, guys! Check this out!" Ramirez called, pointing at a small door. It looked like it was leading to engine room.

The group tried to pry it open, only to find the door was unlocked. They quickly went inside and locked it. "What a bunch of morons. They should've checked their doors when they were preparing the trap." Jacob laughed as the group climbed up the ladder to the ventilation system. They could hear the mercenaries shouting panickingly below.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"I don't know! Did Kenji forget to lock the engine room door again?"

"How would I know? I wasn't assigned to watch him."

"I swear one of these days I'm gonna shove his ass down to the bottom of the lake!"

"Shut up! We're not paid to bicker with each other! Keep looking!"

Aang looked like he was about to burst in laughter. Fortunately Brock had covered the Airbender's mouth before he did. "I bet they're paid less than 10 credits per day." he spoke.

Isa opened the shaft door, alerting the mercs. But the group quickly fired their Dusters on them, killing them all. "All clear," Isa spoke, walking out from the room. "I'm going to guard the door. Get on with it, Ray"

The ex-military nodded and inserted a data stick on the computer. "Downloading the whole system will take less than 15 minutes. How's that for you?"

"15? Shouldn't it be 30?" asked Brock.

"It's a homemade data stick, data transfer boost and helluva space. But I think 15 minutes is still too long. How about we just take the essential data?"

"Your call" said Jacob, "We just have to hold the ground as long as we can. Judging their low intelligence. I reckon this will be walk in a park."

"Don't bet on it." said Toph, "There are at least a hundred people and 10 siege machines inside this building. Even if we make it out, they can still kill us or shoot us down"

"Not bad for a blind girl. I guess now you're really thankful with those sensor shoes, aren't you?" said Brock.

"Nope. I don't even care if it allows make me earthbend an entire nation. I still don't like these shoes"

"Well, whatever you say..." Brock walked toward the corner and readied his weapon, "I guess I'll guard here, in case Hande missed some mercs"

Ramirez started the downloading progress. Just as he pressed the 'enter' button, the alarm started blaring. Everyone pointed their guns on the door and windows. Gunfires could be heard outside, "We got incoming!" Isa's muffled sound was heard from outside.

Suddenly Ramirez's helmet flew off his head. The ex-military rubbed his head, feeling dizzy. "Damn... It's a good thing that I had my helmet on..."

"5 minutes!" called Aang.

The door was soon opened, revealing a Ghost Warrior. Aang use his airbending ability to blow the merc away. The soldier tripped on the rails and fell with a thud. Another soon appeared, but before he could do anything, he was tied up by chains with bombs on it.

KA-BOOM!

Some other nearby mercs were caught in the fiery explosion. "Love the Flail gun, man!" Isa cheered.

A merc with Heavy Class battle suit stepped in with a Vulcan Flamethrower. Jacob used his Peacemaker rifle at the napalm tube, igniting it and blew it up, taking the merc along with it. "Try a smaller gun!" he taunted.

"Didn't you mean 'bigger'?" asked Ramirez.

"Well, bigger gun means more explosions when I shoot them, right?"

Ramirez decided just to let it pass. Suddenly a beep rang on the computer. The data stick ejected itself from the port. He quickly grabbed it and spoke, "We got the data. Tell Hande we're getting outta here!"

Jacob nodded and went to the door. Brock pulled out a rope and dropped one of its ends on the window while tying up the other end at a locker. "Aang. Get out of there and clear out the area for us to drop down!" he ordered.

The Avatar nodded and jumped out, landing smoothly on the bridge. Several mercs were visible in front of him, armed with Popguns and Cryo Swords. Aang used his airbending ability to blow the soldiers off the steel bridge. "All clear!" he called using the headset.

The others started to drop down using the rope. As they were down, they scanned the surroundings, just as several Raptor aircrafts flew from the facility. They turned on their spotlights and started searching.

"Now how can we get out of these mess without getting ourselves rained by plasma and missiles?" groaned Jacob.

"Simple. Run like hell. Avoid lights of any kind. If we're spotted we're as good as dead." said Isa. "Jake, get your Headhunter rifle ready and try to snipe the pilots down."

The ex-assassin nodded and fired a radio-controlled bullet up. He then guided it right through a Raptor's windshield and the pilot's skeleton. The aircraft lost altitude and crashed on a nearby lake.

"Okay. Go go go!" the group made a dash toward their shuttlecraft. They had to go around the lake first though. The group ran as fast as they could. Suddenly a Raptor was turned toward them, "Spotlight! Get behind those rocks!"

They made it behind just in time as the Raptor shone the rocks, looking for the TCA soldiers. As it found nothing, the aircraft flew away and scanned other place. The soldiers got out from their hiding spot and continued their way back to the shuttle.

They made it safely back inside. Jacob got into the pilot seat and fired up the engines, starting the plasma thrusters. The jet of flames attracted the mercs attention as they turned their Raptors around and started firing plasma charges on the shuttle.

"Shield up, Mason!" said Brock, "And we're gonna need decoy bombs if we want to go against their missiles!"

The ex-NEG marine piloted the shuttlecraft in an alarming speed. The Raptors tried to fire their guns on the shuttle, but failed miserably as they couldn't get through the atmosphere of the planet.

The shuttlecraft made it back to Atlantis III with only scratches. The group was glad that the crazy ride had ended since they were kinda getting airsick by Jacob's crazy evasive maneuver.

**A/N : Okay. There we are. And yeah, I used the original intruder scene of Unreal II Severnaya mission for the humor.**

**Review please!**

**[Little message from ReaderWriterLoner : This is the second time I did the chapter myself. Hope you're alright with it. I think I'm still going to need your help with 10****th**** one and other chapters from another stories. Sorry for bothering you.]**


	10. Janus Facility

**A/N : Okay. This time, our Mobian privates are going to be the heroes. There'll also be a non-OC char addition. By the way, I'm not doing the usual character review because of where it's typed.**

**Credits goes to ReaderWriterLoner for putting the parts altogether**

**Disclaimer : Own nothing I don't own.**

**Chapter 10 : Janus Facility.**

Atlantis III had plotted a new course as soon as the orders were given. This time, Spark took the helm due to Tails getting struck by fever, landing him to sick bay.

Isa and Jake decided to visit the twin-tailed vulpine due to Sonic being busy with weapon loadouts along with Shadow. Amy and Starlight also can't visit him since Carter are briefing the mission for them.

The yellow fox lied down on the bed. He looked weak and miserable. Levinski was busy looking for his hypospray on the table that he wasn't able to even give vocal greetings toward the Taskforce veterans. He did wave his hand though.

"How're you doing, Tails?" asked Jacob.

"Terrible. I never felt this awful before, not even in my first travel on space."

"You had been in Onyx Coast, right?" said Levinski, holding a hypospray, "The region is known for the fever bacteria that kicks in after spending a long time in cold places, such as space. The only way to get rid of the sickness is to warm your body up."

"I hate to break the news, man" said Isa, "But it looks like Tails is going down to Janus."  
>Levinski's tools fell from the tables as the green fox hit it with his leg, "J-janus? But it's Storm Year there!"<p>

"Storm Year? What's that?" asked Tails.

"Janus is known for the yearly season changes. Scorch, Frostbite, Storm, Meltdown. But certain regions only have Frostbite and Storm, such as an Axon science facility in there."

"And...?"

"In Storm Year, there'll be everlasting snow storm that will almost freeze every living things. It's an awful place for Tails."

"Streak had prepared the asbetos suits, though. It's going to be fine." said Jacob.

"Can't he stay here? He's freaking sick!"

"If only I were in charge..." said Isa.

"It's okay, Lev. I can handle it."

"Alright, but stay close to me. And..." Levinski injected the medicine on Tails' neck. The yellow fox shivered a little as the medicine ran in his bloodstream. "If you don't have anything else to do, I have to ask you to leave. Sick Bay's off limit."

"Lev..."

"Don't worry about it." said Isa, "Carter expects you to be in the Launch Bay in 10 minutes." with that, both him and Jake left the Sick Bay.

"You're rude." said Tails.

"I don't give a damn. Every Sick Bays have their rules."

* * *

><p>Tails piloted the shuttlecraft down to the surface. Sonic looked outside, getting impatient. "Next time, we'll bring X-Tornado Tails. This thing is slow"<p>

"Tails, be careful." said Levinski, "The storm is too strong."

Tails' condition made it harder for him to get through the weather. He bumped the shuttle on the ice cliff, causing the navigation system to malfunction. The storm brought the spacecraft colliding against the surface on the cliff. The Mobians jumped out from the shuttle before it fell down and blew up.

"Damn..." said Shadow, "How far's the facility we're heading to?"

"Well since the facility is in the stormy region, we might miss it. But if my memory serves me right, the facility is up there."

"Well can you Chaos Control us up, Shads?" asked Sonic.

"I've never been in this place, Faker. If there's anyone among us who knows something about this place, it would be the cranky fox boy."

"Excuse me? I know I'm cranky. You don't have to point it out. Hand me that jewel."

"It's called a Chaos Emerald, Grass." said Starlight, "And can you perform Chaos Control?"

"We don't know if we don't try. How do you do it Shadow?"

"Focus on destination, and recite the word"

"Okay. Chaos Control!"

Nothing happened.

"I thought so..." said Levinski, "We have to climb up. You do pack full equipments right?"

Everyone nodded. "Are we going to climb up with the ice pick?" asked Tails.

"Excellent guess. You can hang on me, Tails."

"No, I can do it myself."

Everyone pulled out their ice picks, "Who goes first?" asked Amy.

As the answer, Shadow swung his picks on the ice cliff. He was able to hang on it firmly, "The ice is good. Come on."

Sonic followed the ebony hedgehog. Amy quickly followed him, rather too fast. Starlight and Levinski followed them up. Tails waited for a few minutes before climbing up too.

The storm was pretty strong that the group felt as if they were being pulled off the cliff. Suddenly a Raptor flew by. It spun all the way toward the cliff. "Damn, that Raptor is going to crash!" said Shadow

A loud explosion occured next to the group, causing them to lose balance. Amy fell down as her picks were loose. Starlight acted fast and grabbed her hand before she fell. "Careful, Ames!" The feline pulled the hedgehog up, giving her enough momentum to start climbing up again.

"That was close. I'm coming Sonikku!"

"Eh, you better brace for another impact, Ames. We got a Cicada!" Another explosion was heard, this time a lot closer and more powerful. Tails lost his balance and dropped one of the picks he held. He was lucky that the picks were attached on his wrist, but now he was hanging on just one.

He tried to pull himself up to gain momentum, but the ice shattered and released the pick. A green furry hand grabbed his wrist just in time, "You alright, comrade?" he heard Levinski's voice.

"Don't worry, bro. I'm fine..."

"You better be. That Helo almost zero-ed all of us. Swing your pick and start climbing. I can't hold you forever!"

Tails nodded. He started climbing again with all his strength. He let out a sneeze just before Lev pulled his arm back. He heard a groan from the fox, followed by "Gee, thanks a lot..."

Shadow finally made it to the top, only to meet red steel boots in front of his eyes. The ebony hedgehog recognized it as Izanagi mercs' shoes. He looked up and saw a Mobian rabbit standing with Crowd Pleaser shotgun. Shadow quickly pulled the merc's leg and threw him away from the cliff. The rabbit fell screaming his lungs out as he plummeted to his death.

Shadow got up and pulled Sonic to the top. Then Sonic helped Amy and so on, until Tails decided to sneeze in front of Levinski, causing him to instinctively covered his face, releasing Tails and let him fall, if it weren't for Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails and Levinski said in unison. Both foxes then looked at each other confusedly, realizing that they just spoke the same words, at the same time.

"Definitely twins..." Amy whispered to Starlight.

"Alright, little kit," said Shadow, "Where to now?"

"Up ahead. We just need to go to our twelve. It's still several miles though."

"Extreme Gears, anyone?" suggested Sonic.

The group rode their Extreme Gears toward where Levinski guided them to. The stormy weather kinda made the ride felt uncomfortable, but it'll have to do since not even a Scorpion was visible to hijack.

Levinski stopped Nitrous Wind just at the edge of a cliff. "There it... OOFF!" Suddenly Yellow Tail collided on his back due to Tails sneezing just when he was about to stop. Both foxes rolled down the hill, creating a snow boulder that everyone could've sworn can only be formed on cartoons.

The Prower twins hit a metal-made tower, stopping them. Tails rubbed his head while Lev rubbed his back. "You need your medicine now, Tails!"

"Sorry..." Tails gave him an apologetic smile. Levinski just rolled his eyes and injected the twin-tailed fox with the hypospray.

The rest of the group walked toward them and helped them stand. Sonic suddenly spotted a bridge that leads to... the Axon facility. "Guys! There it is!"

All of Mobian TCAs turned to where the cobalt hedgehog was looking. The building was big, not as big as Elysium though. The bridge had armor pieces and debris scattered all across it. It seemed like there had been a battle going on several hours ago.

"Intel is solid, guys." said Levinski, "There are Izanagi Ghost Warriors and Liandri Angels armor pieces on the floor. They're both fighting for the Artifact."

"It's free for all, isn't it?" said Shadow.

"Axon is on our side. But rest of them, exactly."

The group walked toward the building and found an elevator. They took the elevator and went to the top floor. "Ready for this?" said Sonic.

Everyone nodded. They pointed their guns to the front. As the elevator stopped, Sonic curled and performed the well-known Spin Dash through the double doors.

But to everyone's surprise, the corridor was quiet. Not even a single human was visible. The group soon knew why : There had been a three-way battle happened on the hallways.

That was when they heard some footsteps on the other side of the hallways. Everyone hid behind the pillars, preparing for an ambush.

"Guys, stay here." said Levinski, pulling out a Tarydium-made machete, "I'll try to handle this one."

Shadow was the first to nod. The green fox then sped up and charged. There was some yelping and sounds of fist colliding with flesh. Shadow decided to peek behind the pillar.

He saw Levinski had his machete placed just one inch away from a red echidna's neck, while the echidna had his fist pointed on Levinski's face. "Tails?" asked the echidna.

"Wait, you know my brother?"

"Wh...?"

"Hey, Knucklehead!" Sonic suddenly called, "What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to guard the Master Emerald!"

"Sonic...what are you doing here?"

Levinski had a feeling that the 'Knucklehead' guy wasn't an enemy, so he drew his machete back. Sonic then replied at him, "Duty calls, you?"

"Duty calls? I didn't know you work in a military. If I remember you correctly, guns aren't your things, are they?" the echidna spoke, "Anyway, I heard about a powerful artifact being kept here. My guess is that it is a Chaos Emerald. That's why I hitched a ride here."

"No, it's not that 'Chaos Emerald'." said Levinski, "It's an alien artifact coming from this world. From our research, it's volatile and more dangerous than those Emeralds, especially if falls on wrong hands. We're sent here to pick one of the seven pieces of the Artifact."

"Do I know you?"

"Anatoly Levinski... Prower."

"Prower? That explains why you look a lot like that kit."

"Knuckles?" Tails' voice was heard as he appeared from the pillar, rubbing his nose.

"Speak of the devil..."

"Well, we're off now. You wanna join us, Knuckles?" asked Sonic.

"Hm, okay. I need someone to get me home anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay. We'll continue later. If you've seen Unreal II on Janus mission, you'll see how hilarious this will be. Review please!**

**By the way, that Storm Year and Tails' bacteria were made up by me. There are no such things as those in the real Unreal universe (Readers : ?).**


	11. Escape From Janus

**A/N : Alright. This is the continuation of the last mission. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Escape from Janus.<strong>

The group continued their way forward. They didn't find anything except scrap metals and remains of armours. Still, they kept their senses on alert in case there's an ambush. Sonic grew bored shortly. It was clear that he was expecting actions instead of just walking 'really slowly' around the corridors.

It wasn't long before they heard some electricity sound from a closed room, followed by a scream of pain. A chuckling voice was heard from the same room, and it sounded kinda distorted, as if it came from a radio. And the voice had Japanese accent.

"Come on, I can do this all day. Just tell me where the artifact is!"

"NEVER!"

Then the electricity sound was heard again. "AAARRGHH!" another scream of pain followed.

"Someone's getting interrogated..." said Starlight, "It could be Axon scientist."

"Da, it is an Axon scientist alright. And from what we can hear, I think the guy's lying on an electric bed." replied Levinski.

"I thought it was electric chair..." said Tails.

"Eh, the bed was actually an experimental tool, not a torturing tool. We have a lot of those on Inuit."

"Alright. All we have to do is to bust the door right?" said Knuckles, pointing at the metallic door.

"Precisely, but how can we do that?"

With that, Knuckles pulled some kind of digging tool and wore it on his fist. "SHOVEL CLAW!" The echidna hurled a punch on the door, but all he could do was creating a ringing sound as the Shovel Claw collided.

"Nice try, knucklehead..." said Sonic, snickering.

"You can't just break in. The door is made of the finest titanium, and is completely soundproof for anyone inside. But from outside, we can hear anything happening inside." said Levinski, "Not even a shaped charge or Redeemer can destroy it"

"Alright, this is mine." said Shadow, "Chaos Blast!"

A powerful explosion occurred and threw everyone to the wall. "HEY! DANGER CLOSE, YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Levinski. Shadow ignored it and looked on the door...

...to find it still standing, intact.

"What the hell?"

"Do I have to repeat it? 'Not even a shaped charge or Redeemer can destroy it'! Do you even hear anything I just said?"

"Sooo, how do we get in?" asked Starlight.

"Hacking... Tails, gonna need your help."

Both Prowers opened the panel next to the automatic door. It didn't take them long before the door clicked to open, "On three. One... two... three, MARK!"

Levinski pulled a wire, and at the same time, the door slammed open with the speed of light. The interrogator inside was caught by surprise as Shadow blasted him with a Chaos Spear.

"Nice, Shads." said Sonic.

"Don't call me 'Shads'"

The scientist happened to be a yellow echidna, with roundish head. He had small glasses on his eyes and goggles. His lab coat was white, with the Axon Research Corporation insignia on the left, and a name tag on the right. The name tag said 'Gold T. Echidna'.

"Phew, thanks. For the first time, I'm actually thankful to a military... Let me guess, you came here for the Artifact right." said the echidna.

"Yes, we are. Where is it?" asked Shadow.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Why you...?"

"Cool it, my friend." said Levinski, "NEG's order. We're from the Authority."

"Really? Your attire didn't have anything saying 'TCA' or 'NEG'."

"Okay, will this reassure you?" The fox showed his name tag, that had the TCA insignia. Then he turned over to show the 56th Regiment badge on his shoulder.

"That'll do. This way, ladies and gentlemen."

The echidna led the group walking toward a small room nearby. The door was locked, but less thick-looking. A small alien creature was there, "What's that?" asked Amy.

"The Kai. He's been keeping his eyes on the artifact." Gold pressed the Intercom button next to the door, "Open up! This is me, Gold!"

The Kai shook his head and waved his hand, as if saying 'no'.

"That's an order, open this door!"

Gold only received another 'no' again, "Open the door!" he yelled in frustration.

Another shook of head.

"Open the Chaos-damn door!"

Again, shook of head.

"Stand aside, I'm going to breach inside." said Shadow.

"No, you don't have to," said Levinski, "Try being a little bit nicer, sir."

"What?" Gold asked skeptically, "He's just a Kai!"

The fox only answered that with an eyebrow raise, as if saying, 'Exactly'. The echidna groaned and spoke with a little bit puppy eyes expression, "Okay. Pleeeaase?"

The Kai now complied and opened up the door. Everyone, including Gold, looked at Levinski, "What? Kai also works for Inuit. Everyone there knows they love good manners."

"Inuit Corporation? You were with them?" asked Gold.

"Yeah, I was a scientist back there."

"You? A scientist? What a laugh, trigger-happy retard like you..."

"Ex-CUSE **ME**?" Levinski's voice raised 2 octaves, "Since when I was 'trigger-happy'? FYI, my IQ is three hund-"

"Lev, cool it down. We need to get away with the artifact as soon as possible." Said Tails.

"How about this? You get me outta here then I will give you _my_ artifact."

Shadow stared at the echidna, as if saying, 'are you serious?'. Levinski on the other hand, expressed his opinion clearly, "YOUR artifact? And how much is the value of your life actually?"

"For me, really high."

"For me, extremely low."

"Well, it's still my artifact. Founders keepers."

The grass green fox groaned in frustration. This is gonna be a long day for sure. He decided to just go along with the deal. Boy, was it really hard for him not to kill the asshole right there and right then.

"Star, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, Grass?"

"When this is over, remind me to kill him."

"Oookay…"

The group made their way back to the exit, but suddenly the building shook hard. Shadow reached for his communicator on his wrist, "Atlantis III! Someone's attacking us! Report!"

"_W_e _received several readings of Liandri shuttlecrafts. Stand by on the building. We're…*… to…*_"

"Atlantis? Atlantis!" Shadow gave up and turned off the comm. "They've jammed our signal."

"They said to stand by, didn't they?" asked Gold.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I may not be a strategist, but I think it's best if we get up to the roof. Your ship will be able to see us there."

"But that means we'll also expose ourselves to the Liandri."

"Well, they'll find us sooner or later. There's also a beacon there. If I can activate it, your ship will be able to find us fast before we get killed."

"Alright. Lead the way then."

"A pleasure to work with you. If you need any more bright ideas, just ask me."

Levinski was still holding the urge to just wring the arrogant echidna's neck. It seems that he was the one suffering the most on the mission. Tails glanced at his brother, knowing exactly what was in his mind. Deep down, he prayed that his brother wouldn't do anything stupid.

The group was led to a room just next to the balcony. It was quiet there, much to everyone's relief. But it was bloody. It looked like Izanagi and Liandri also crossed path there. "Oh, just look at this mess. It's gonna take days to get everything…"

"Shut. Up." Muttered Levinski, obviously annoyed by Gold.

"Oh well then. To the plan. It looks like we're gonna have to take the lift on the balcony. They will less likely predict that we're going there. Only the powers might've been cut off for saving. The lift and the power generator are on separate paths. I'd say you split up to clear both path and get the lift prepared."

"And you?" asked Sonic.

"Me? I'm too valuable to risk out here!" This earned him glares from the other Mobians, "You guys are more experienced in battle that involves fists and guns, right? Who'll repair the beacon if I get killed?"

"I can do it actually…" said Tails, but Gold didn't hear him.

"Alright, I'll stay here and guard Mister 'I'm too valuable to die' while you get the path clear." Said Knuckles.

"Well, good luck on holding your anger, Knux. You're gonna need it." Said Sonic.

"Wait, what about communication?" asked Shadow.

"I have a personal communicator that can't be jammed. Set the frequency right, and we can stay in touch."

"Alright. Tails and Starlight are with me to the lift. You take Sonic and Amy to the power generator." Said Levinski, "Except if you…"

"No, I'm going along with your plan…" said Shadow, "Although I'd prefer not to work along with Faker here."

"Yay! We can stay together now Sonikku!" Amy squealed, hugging the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, hey, Amy! Be careful, it's really high up here!" said Sonic, avoiding the pink hedgehogette.

"Well, let's move!"

* * *

><p>With the hedgehogs…<p>

Sonic was still trying to avoid Amy from hugging him. It was really hard to do it, considering the limited space of the balcony. It's either accept the hug, or fall to death. Of course, every sane people would not commit suicide just to avoid death hugs, and Sonic is one of the sane people.

"_I'm getting kinda hungry…_" Gold's voice was heard.

"_Keep your shirt on._" Starlight replied from the radio.

Suddenly several Liandri Angels landed on the balcony and started raining all three hedgehogs with Tarydium shards. Shadow quickly Chaos Speared all of them off the building.

"_Are you there yet?_"

"You want to come out here and help?" asked Shadow back, starting to get angry.

* * *

><p>With the Prowers and Starlight.<p>

Things were not really quiet for the lift group. In fact, it was really rough for them. The Liandri Angels with Heavy-class suits were launching barrages of rockets with their Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launchers.

"Damn, I wish we have better weapons than just some rifles and shotguns!" said Levinski.

"Couldn't agree more!" Tails replied.

"_What's taking so long?_"

"_Chaos! You're a pain in the ass!_" said Shadow from the radio.

"_I should've called for the Marines!_" Gold yelled back.

"They're few! They're proud! And THEY AIN'T HERE!" Levinski replied.

* * *

><p>Back with the hedgehogs.<p>

Sonic had felt a bit annoyed by the impatience from the yellow echidna. Sure, he also hates waiting, but the echidna is reeeeaally getting on everyone's nerves. No wonder Levinski wants to kill him so badly.

"_How's it going out there?_" asked Gold again.

"_You late for the prom or something?_" yelled Starlight.

Several Liandri mining bots also joined the battle. Sonic was relieved to say the least. Now he doesn't really have to kill. He could go for the robots instead. Let Shadow take care of the chicks…

The hedgehog spin-dashed a mining bot, only to collide with the impact hammer it held. Sonic felt a terrible headache as the weapon collided his body. "Damn…"

"_Hello? We don't have all day._"

"We're WORKING OUT HERE!" yelled Sonic.

"_Wow, didn't know that you would also yell along with us…_" Knuckles spoke.

"His impatience is way worse than mine."

* * *

><p>Back with fox and cat group…<p>

"I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU, YOU DAMN TRIDENT DEFENSIVE TECHNOLOGIES!" Levinski yelled angrily as he avoided a Flechette Cannon fire from an Angel.

He and the others had spent the last 20 minutes fighting the Liandri troopers on the same place. He swore, he would get crazy if that blasted echidna give another complain again…

"_They all dead yet?_"

"No. But you're gonna be, if you don't SHUT UP!"

_"You really got a temper..." _said Knuckles.

_"Yeah, a lot more than you..." _Sonic added. _"Lift is online."_

"Good job, Sonic!" Tails cheered, "Now if only we can get through the big guns..."

"Grenade out!" Starlight threw a concussion grenade next to the Angels, throwing them off the balcony.

"And that does it. Good work." Levinski complimented. He looked at the weapons that began to drop down from the floor to the ground below, "Love those things on my hand, hate to go against them..."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Good point... There's the lift. All clear, asshole..."

_"About time! I'm on my way! Cover me, Reddy."_

_"Reddy? I have a name you...!"_

_"Cool it, Knux." _said Sonic, _"Shads, do your..."_

_"Already on it, Faker. Turn your camera on, Fox-Boy. I need to see where I have to Chaos Control to."_

"Which Fox-Boy?" Tails asked.

_"You."_

Tails activated the camera. Shadow quickly Chaos Controlled him, Sonic and Amy to the location. "Where's that lousy echidna?"

"There." Starlight pointed at Gold and Knuckles running across the balcony. They arrived shortly after several steps.

"So? What's taking you all so long?"

"Shut up." Sonic spoke, "Just, shut up."

* * *

><p>After they arrived on the top, Gold quickly worked on the beacon inside a radar control room. The others were holding off the Liandri Angels and some Corrupt bots joining the party. It was already hard to fight the Angels, and now Corrupt bots too! Gold's comments also didn't help at all.<p>

_"Hey! Less talk! More shot! Are you paid to complain?"_

"Well, you don't pay us! And do you even know how hard it is to kill them?" Shadow shouted.

_"Hey, these are girls you're fighting aren't they?"_

Levinski spoke quietly as his voice raises after every words, "Genetically enhanced psychopaths, who have been trained since BEFORE birth, to be an efficient, highly sophisticated SQUAD OF **RUTHLESS** **KILLERS!**"

_"Rright... but they're still girls..."_

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" Starlight spoke, "That girls can't fight? I've fought men before, and they're easy to beat!"

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill that guy..." Levinski whispered.

15 minutes later...

_"Can you keep it quiet out there? Don't you have a silencer or something?"_

"Why don't YOU keep it quiet in there? You're making us lose our concentration!" shouted Tails, starting to get annoyed.

_"I need to concentrate TOO!"_

"First... I'm gonna wring his neck. Then, I'm gonna shoot him. Then I'm gonna kick his ass right off this rooftop."

"Quit it, Grass. You can plan to kill him later..." Starlight tried to calm the vulpine down.

30 minutes later...

The mercs and bots were all done for. Everyone was really tired. Of course, Gold didn't even feel sorry for them.

_"Still alive out there?"_

"Yeah!" shouted Sonic, "You done yet? I coulda built a damn radio by now!"

_"I doubt that. They don't have instructions written in : MORON."_

"What the hell is that supposed to... well, STEP OUT HERE AND SAY THAT!" Levinski shouted.

_"Why don't you come in here? I've already made a contact with your ship."_

Just as he said those words, a huge trapeze-shaped ship flew down the roof, firing particle charges on the Liandri shuttles nearby. Atlantis III has arrived.

"No need. We've got our ship. Now hand over the Artifact."

_"Okay, okay."_

As the ship landed, Streak stepped down. Everyone saluted at him, "Sir!"

"Good job surviving the Angels and Corrupt Mining Bots. I must say, I should've sent the whole regiment here. If only I knew..."

"Don't worry about it." said Sonic, "They can't take us alive, nor kill us, especially me, the Fastest Thing Alive."

"So, the Artifact? Did you get it?"

As if the cue, Gold stepped out with the Artifact. "Well, promise is a promise. After all, I think my mouth is getting everyone crazy."

"Damn straight..." Shadow muttered.

"Totally..." Amy growled.

"I should've left him to die..." Levinski spoke.

"Loudmouth..." Sonic said.

"Arrogant..." Tails added.

"Pain in the ass..." Starlight commented.

"And a total jerk..." Knuckles finished.

"Well, you might be happy when you hear this." said Streak, "Gorge has ordered to terminate all survivors. It's for safety. We can't allow any witness, not even from our own ally."

"What? Wait! As much as I wanted him to die, killing him isn't right!" Sonic shouted, "Isn't there anyway around it?"

"Well, there's a way. Gold has to be part of our regiment."

"Well, I still want to live. After all, it's about time you militaries get a good brain."

Shadow sighed. Sonic looked at him, grinning nervously, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"For the first time, yes Faker. I'm not going to like this at all."

"Well, this is not the first time we have same opinion..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's all. Oh yeah, I've also made Levinski's model (without clothes) from Tails' model I've grabbed from Internet. It's still a bit crappy on the animation, but it's the best I've made for now.**

**Review please!**


End file.
